Marauders, Dabi and Me
by CastleLight6299
Summary: Amelia (Amy) Lawrence is 5th year hogwarts student. What will this year bring her and her friends Dabi and the Marauders? Trouble drama maybe even love?
1. This is me Amy!

**Guys here my new story in the marauder era about a girl called Amelia Lawrence and her friends. ENJOY! **

**TITLE**

I'm Amelia Lawrence half-blood witch (my dad's the wizard). I have an older brother but he's like 18. This is my 5th year of Hogwarts. With my best friends Dabi Charm, she's a crazy girl who gets hyper on nearly anything and loves writing reading and singing (we do amazing duets). She has short brown hair and blue eyes. Then there's Lily, she's amazing clever and sensible unlike me sometimes but I can be sensible when I want to she keeps me in line. She has red hair which is amazing and the most beautiful green eyes.

Then there my other friends that Dabi approves of but Lily doesn't the marauders. Let's start with James. The lily obsessed guy, he's really good-looking but he's like my older brother sometimes but I liked him for quite a while but that's stopped in my 3rd year. He's great a quidditch and a good friend. Next is Sirius, the flirt as I call him, flirts with anything that has boobs. But Sirius is a joker and great to be around. He's good looking as well but I wouldn't say he's that good. Next let's go with Peter. He's shy and mousey doesn't talk much but that doesn't matter. I used to be like that as a child so I can't complain. Last but not least Remus, he's my great friend and he's cute. He is probably the one I'm most like because I want to do well at school and a actually pay attention but can take a joke and loves helping people. But he can be very protective due to his 'condition'

But back to me I never told you what I look like. I have dirty blonde hair slightly lighter than Remus' hair (which is sandy brown). I have blue eyes they are very light blue and sometimes look a bit grey. I am very skinny (but not anorexic like most people would think) average height. I love school and being a witch. I love to dance, sing, write and draw. I am good at Potions and I love it I don't know why I just do. Oh almost forgot we are all Gryffindor's YAY!

That is me and my friends introduced and I and going to get on with the story now so enjoy mi amigos (this means my friends in Spanish by the way)


	2. James' House

Me and Dabi were in Diagon alley, we did our shopping for school everything cauldrons robes books and all our other things. We were waiting outside the leaky cauldron for the boys but they were nowhere in sight

"What time did we say met us here?" I asked

"We said 2 but they might be buying" She said

"But it's 2:10 how long can they take?" I said but then 4 boys came to us. Peter was behind the others Remus walked fast but James and Sirius ran towards us with their bags. "What took you guys so long?"

"We just ran late and got distracted by the broomsticks" Sirius said smiling at us. We hugged all the boys

"Wow you guys look different from July" Dabi said they just looked a bit grown up to me

"So do you" James said looking at us. I normally had my hair down but Dabi made me put it in a side plait but I still wore my jeans and a pretty top. I had grown slightly but not a lot. But Dominika had cut her hair and put make up on whereas I didn't. We went into the Ice cream parlour and got some ice cream for all of us. We ate all the ice cream we could until we were full. I had Vanilla but dabi had chocolate making sure she got hyper.

"How was your summer" I asked the guys

"Good for a while Sirius is staying at my place for a while my parents went on holiday and left us at home. Their stupid sometimes" James said

"When they coming back" I asked

"Not until we're back at school. So we got to get there ourselves" He said "You girls wanna stay over for a bit we got that room"

I looked at Dabi giving her a look. We were like sisters we knew what each other was thinking

"Sure can we go my place first get some stuff then come" She said "We'll also need our trunks at your place"

"How about we go now and we'll be over in less than an hour" I said

"Sure" Sirius and James said together. We said by to Peter and Remus as we'd see them in few days. We went to our homes as we lived next door and packed our trunks and went to James' house. My mum had fussed over me for quite a bit so we were a little late. We knocked on the door and we had people moving around the house until Sirius finally answered it

"Hey what took you so long?" He asked

"What do you think?" Dabi said

"Amy's mum" He said. We went into the house it was clean apart from the blankets and empty butter beer bottles on the floor. James was putting them in then bin and noticed we came in

"Hey guys" He said

"I take it you and Sirius have been sleeping on the floor or sofa" I said

"Yea pretty much. You guys can have the spare bedroom it's completely clean and there's two beds" He said. We put our trunks upstairs and then came down to see the boys sitting on the sofa. We watched a movie for a while but I couldn't help notice Sirius and Dabi closer together. I was sat next to James with a blanket over us to keep warm. It was getting quite late and tomorrow was our last day off school so I managed to get up off the sofa

"Where you going?" Dabi asked

"Come on lets go to bed I don't want you on the floor as well" I said pulling her up the stairs we got into bed and I feel asleep in no time. But could still here the boys fighting downstairs.

I was awake but I didn't want to get up. James was shaking me

"Amy get up now" He said. Everyone was up but me which was not normal

"Nooooo don't want to" I said

"If you don't I'll personally get Sirius to throw Ice water on you" He said

"OK OK IM UP" I said jumping out my bed. "Just let me get a shower and I'll be down"

"Ok Dabi's making breakfast" He said leaving me. I went to the bathroom had and a quick shower put on my jeans and t shirt and went down to breakfast. We ate in silence then Dabi looked at me

"How come you slept so well last night?" She asked

"Because I never get a lie in do I" I said

"How come?" Sirius asked

"My brothers up at 7 most morning and mum and dad are as well" I said "I'm only heavy sleeper in my house"

"I was going to do the ice attack on you" Sirius said

"I know James told me" I smiled at him

"Would have been funny seeing you wet" Sirius said

"You know how dirty that sounds" Dabi and me said together

"I meant it to sound like that" He said. James pushed away his food "OK suddenly not hungry anymore"

"So what we going to do today?" I asked

"Well I got a few broomsticks out back maybe we can do some flying" James said. I looked at him and shook my head

"You know I can't fly" I said. I had a fear of heights so never attempted to get on a broom

"We can teach you come on" The pulled me out back Dabi and Sirius were off in no time messing around in the air. James eventually got me in the air on my own broom. We basically done this all day, playing a bit of quidditch but very simple as I only ever watched. The day went by so fast and we went inside before it got cold. We just watched TV and me and Dabi started singing. The thought of being at Hogwarts tomorrow excited me I couldn't wait to go back. And im sure this year would be amazing


	3. Hogwarts!

**Enjoy my story please get others to read it Heres next chapter im starting on next rigth now**

* * *

The next day we got up early to make sure we got to platform 9 ¾ on time we did. We there ten minutes before it left so we managed to get a compartment. I was sat by the window opposite Dabi. I was looking for Lily I saw her outside and waved at her she waved back smiling and in no time got on the train. She noticed James was in the compartment so she left with Snape.

"How come she's always with him?" James asked

"Because their friends and he doesn't stalk her and ask her out everyday" I said. Peter came shortly after and sat down in an empty seat then Remus came shortly after that. The journey had officially begun with all the marauders and the two best friends in the carriage it was not going to be a boring journey. We were a bit squashed so James sat on the floor. With Sirius Dabi and peter on one side and me and Remus on the other. OK we took up more room and I was lying on the seat with my feet in Remus' lap but he didn't mind. I was reading a book like Remus and the others were talking.

"Hey Amy what book you reading?" Dabi asked

"Tales of beetle the Bard" I replied closing the book "Just thought I'd read it. While you lot talk about brooms"

"Trolley!" Shouted Peter. We all got up and noticed the sweet trolley outside. Peter no doubt got some sweets James and Sirius as well. Dabi got pumpkin juice Remus got chocolate frogs. I was left till last like normal. I brought some Bertie Bots every flavour beans and some chocolate frogs. I ate the beans but saved the chocolate frogs. I always have a stash of sweets somewhere.

"What do you reckon it's going to be like this year Padfoot?" James asked

"Brilliant I can feel it Prongs" Sirius said

"Guys we got to work hard this year" I said. All of them but Remus looked at me weirdly

"What you mean?" Dabi said

"We got Owls this year" Remus said

"OH MERLIN I forgot about that" Dabi said. They all moaned

"I suppose you two have been revising" Sirius said

"Nope I only revise near exams but work hard during the school year" I said. "And really guys me and Remus can't do your homework this year"

"Why not?" James said

"Because if you don't you'll fail your owls" I replied

"At least help us" They all begged

"I'm not helping" Remus said

"Come on Moony we need your and Amy" James said. He looked at me as I had a massive grin on my face "Guys I think Amy's gone hyper"

I started bouncing in my seat "You can't stop me being hyper" I looked at Dabi who was also hyper bouncing in her seat we both started singing loudly and drawing attention from passers by

"Do you ever shut up?" Sirius said trying his hardest to keep Dabi quiet while James tried me

"NOPE" We both shouted. We were so hyper jumping around the carriage.

"Ok be useful and see how long we got left" Sirius shouted back. We both ran down the train to the driver

"How long have we got left" We asked

"About 10 minutes girls not long" He replied. We ran back to the compartment

"Guys we got 10 minutes to get dressed into our robes" The guys waited outside as me and Dabi got dressed. We opened the door and let them get changed it had been five minutes and we got bored so walked back in Peter and Remus were changed it was just James and Sirius couldn't find their uniform they both coincidently couldn't find their shirts and where both standing their just in trousers. They had found their jumpers and ties everything else not their shirts.

"James Sirius have you checked the floor?" I asked looking at the shirts. Me and Dabi both staring at the guys we had never seen them before like that (and it was a good sight but James was like my brother so no I stopped thinking about it)

"No why?" they both looked and noticed. They put them on and everything else and we arrived. We got off the train and headed toward the carriages. Lily joined our carriage

"Hey lily" I said and hugged her

"It's great to see you good summer?" She asked

"Yea it was ok yours?" I asked

"Yea ok I guess. Potter stop looking at me" She said to James. He turned away and whispered 'shut up padfoot'

We got to the castle and sat at our house tables I was next to Dabi and Remus. With the others opposite me. Lily was talking to some other girls in our year. The sorting went by and the feats began. We ate loads well most of us did. I had some chicken carrots pea's sweet corn loads of food and dessert ice cream, cake. By the end I was stuffed. We went up to the common room. That was ok but it was full and I hated full places. We got to the side Lily went up to bed early so I didn't follow as I was still hyper from so much sugar.

"Hey guys I got an idea" She said. We all looked at her "How about later we come back down when everyone's asleep and play truth or dare"

"Great idea" I said. We agreed at 11 we would come down and play truth or dare. We went upstairs and changed into Pj's and waited. They were only vest top and tracky's really.

"You worried for later?" Dabi asked

"Yes this is truth or dare with you lot how can I not be" I replied

* * *

**Starting next one and im off school YAY SNOW**


	4. DARES!

It so came to 11pm. Me and Dabi made our way down quietly no wanting to wake the other girls. I saw the boys had put 5 cushions in a circle near the fire we all sat down on a cushion

"Where's peter?" I asked

"Crashed out on his bed" James said

"Ok let's start" Sirius Said "Dabi Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She' is a pro at dares wins every time

"Ok lick your foot" He said. She done the dare straight away "Ok next time your getting worse"

"Ok Remus, truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth" He said I knew he wouldn't go dare not yet he was to sensible

"How many girls have you kissed?" She asked

"2 or 3" Everyone nodded "Ok Sirius Truth or dare"

"Dare" He said proudly

"Scratch your arse and lick your hand after" Remus said. Everyone knew Remus was nice, this evil side hardly ever showed. Sirius still done the dare "You're evil" He sad to Remus

"James Truth or Dare" He asked

"Dare" He said, Sirius looked evilly at me

"Snog Amy" He said "WHAT?!" I shout. But James was already kneeling next to me "Let's get it over with" he said He snogged me. Sirius wolf whistled and I pushed James away

"OK Amy, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth" I was not suffering James' dares no way they would be evil and I was going ot make one for Sirius evil.

"Am I a good kisser" I stayed silent for a moment "Come on yes or now"

"Yea a bit" I said quietly. The others all grinned and laughed. "Ok Sirius Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I smiled. Perfect I could get him back.

"I dare you to kiss one boy in this room" I said. Remus hid behind me which left James

"No way you can't make me I'm not Gay" He said

"Come on do it or are you a wimp" I said

"NO!" He moved to James and quickly kissed him. "I'll get you back for this"

"Ok Dabi Truth or dare" he asked wiping his mouth

"Truth" She said not wanting another dare

"Ummmmm if you had to get in bed with one of us who would it be?" Sirius asked. We all gave him dirty looks "What I'm curious I want to know"

"I hate you right now" She said "But ok if I had to I'd probably go with you" She said. Sirius grinned I wasn't so shocked but the others where.

"We can have that arranged" Sirius said

"Padfoot that's horrible" Remus said

"Amy truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth"

"If you had to marry one guy in here who would you pick?" I got looks from all the boys while I thought about it

"I'd pick Remus" The others both said why while Remus smiled "When I get married I want kids and I think Remus would be a good father. Sirius is just weird and James is my brother basically plsu Remus is a nice guy more husband material than you two" I said pointing at the guys

"Thanks a lot Amy" Remus said hugging me.

"James truth or dare" I asked

"Umm I'll go with Truth" He said slowly. They knew I could be evil very evil

"OK then why do you love Lily so much?" We all stared at him. He looked at the floor

"Because she's pretty and smart and nice" Me and Dabi both went n'aawwww.

"OK ok get over it" He said "Remus Truth or Dare"

"I'm going to regret this but Dare" James smiled

"Because of what Amy said" He said looking at me I was going to hate this "Pick her up like you just got married carry her around the room and kiss her after"

"This isn't fair on me" I said I didn't really mind to much because Remus knew his Limits and he unlike the others was sensible.

"May I remind you, you made Sirius Kiss me so all's fair" he said sitting back against a chair. Remus picked me up easily and carried me round the room. He was quick at doing the then gently sat down trying not to drop me. I was basically in his lap and he kissed me. I looked at him after. I felt something in the kiss but not sure if he did but he put me back on my cushion. I looked at Sirius

"Am I going to kiss you next?"

"Maybe or we can tongue each other" He said trying to flirt I threw a cushion at his head. He got that message I wasn't interested.

I looked at the window at the stars. And I heard Dabi pick dare. She got up and went to the dorms for a second. The she came back down with a pair of pants on her head.

"You're mad you know that" I said.

"Yea I know" She was luckily wearing her own underwear on her head. It was her Black girly boxers. I couldn't help but see Sirius stare at them.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth"

"Who would you date out of me and Amy?"

"You because you're more fun" He said sticking his tongue out at me. I pretended to cry and James hugged me so did Remus.

"Ok Amy truth or dare" He said

"I'm going to risk it Dare" I said quickly

"I dare you to lie across James and Remus for the rest of the game"

"How?" I asked but I already had James putting me in his lap and Remus putting my legs in his "Well that was easy

"Dabi Truth or dare?" They all looked at me thinking I would pick one of the guys

"Dare like normal" She said weirdly

"I dare you to Kiss Sirius for 30 seconds" I said. They both looked at each other and moved together.

"Why?" James whispered

"Because I can see they like each other" I whispered back "OK 30 seconds. GO!"

They kissed like normal to begin with then it deepened and became more passionate. We all watched in horror it was so weird to see them kiss.

"Ok 30 seconds I up" Remus said. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. I looked out the window

"Guys its getting really later lets go to bed we got lesson's tomorrow" I said I pulled Dabi upstairs and wave the guys goodnight. I got into bed and said to Dabi "I know you liked that"

"Yup it was…..good" She said. She smiled for a long time. "What about you and Remus? I knew there was nothing with James but you and Remus when you pulled apart you smiled at each other"

"I'm not sure but if there was something we wouldn't get together" I said

"Why?" She said "You never know"

"You know what Remus is like with his condition. Plus we've been friends for years it's not like that" I said


	5. Classes

**Hey guys enjoy i need ideas please say any u got**

* * *

At breakfast we were given our timetables first we had double Defence against dark art not so bad, then divination ok that was bad, Care of magical creatures History of magic and double potions. A good day if I say so double potions would be good we had slughorn he was a nice teacher. So we ate breakfast quickly and went to our first lesson. We waited outside for the professor to come. We took our seats me and Dabi together and Remus was next to me the other side with peter and James and Sirius behind us.

"As most of us know we are having OWL's this year and we will need to go over some basic work. Today I want to go other previous work such as curses" The professor went on all lesson about curses and how dangerous they were but no homework. Divination came and I hated it me and Dabi normally just mucked around joking about what we could see. The same went on this lesson

"Class today we will be studying dreams and their meaning I know we done this a few years back but OWL's are soon and we need to go over what we know" We all had to think about previous dreams Dabi went to ask the professor a question

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Asking a question"

"You do that she'll go in depth and someone will supposedly die in next month" I whispered

"Good point" she pulled her hand down. We just really made up dreams for the rest of the lesson I started making up dreams about marshmallows eating my face and then that it hugged me and we got married. Yes I did get told I was mad by people around me but what can I say I'm a strange child so is Dabi when it was her turn she made up there was a llama eating her hair and the she got on its back and they went over a rainbow on a magical adventure to neverland from peter pan. We had care of magical creatures just looking through our books and the animals. It wasn't a practical lesson we sat in the woods looking for what creatures we saw. Not the best lesson. Care of Magical creatures was good we just looked at animals as normal not very exciting. History of magic was boring as ever Dabi fell asleep so did Sirius I think most people did apart from me and Remus but I was on the edge of sleep. Our last lesson was potions which was good as I had a talent in it and Slughorn loved me. We took our usual places I was next to Remus and we had to make a potion. We helped each other out while James watched us make our potions like it was easy he was staring at his then at mine which looked completely different.

"Ok class put your potions into viles and I'll look at them later homework is right about the properties of moonstone. Just a small bit don't go overboard I don't need more work to mark"

We left the classroom and went to dinner. I ate and looked at Remus "Shall we get the potions out the way?" I asked

"Yea might as well less homework that way" We both got up at the same time

"Where are you going?" Peter asked

"Library" We both said and left the others in the great hall.

"Great start to the year" He said

"1 piece of homework and about 3 talks on 'you have owls this year'" I said. When we arrived at the library we got our homework done in no time. We helped each other and put the books away that we used. We walked back to the common room slowly because the others would probably not be doing anything interesting

"How was your summer?" He asked

"It was ok mum was a bit better than normal she let me go out with Dabi more" I said "She just worries too much"

"She's showing she loves you" He said "My summer was ok I guess saw James quite a bit but sometimes it was annoying"

"I understand, it can't be easy for you" I said "I'd love to help but I know I can't"

"I know you want to help, that's what type person you are" He said "I already have the guys but they can be annoying they just take it as a time to get out of school once a month"

"Have you met Sirius and James life is about having fun to them. Don't worry, if James annoys you just say something about Lily he'll get annoyed"

We went into the common room to find the all sitting in the chairs talking. They hadn't noticed we were there.

"Come on there always together" James said

"Who's always together?" I asked walking in with Remus

"Lily and Snape….." James said slowly

"Of course" I said looking at him "How dumb do you think I am?"

"You're not dumb just stupid at times" Sirius said. Threw a cusion at him

"How am I stupid?" I said

"You don't have fun" He said looking at me and Remus "Both of you just focus on work to much"

"Oh really now" Remus said

"Yea don't deny it, you know it's true" Sirius said

"How can we prove we can have fun?" I said

"Join in one of our pranks" Sirius said "Or you could do a little something for me"

"You're not gentian lucky Black if that's what you're asking for" I said "Fine we'll help with a prank"

"Yay we can so use you in this" Said James

"I'm worried now" I said "So am I" Remus whispered to me . They all smiled at us

"OK what have you got in mind?" I asked

"Uummm throwing paint balloons at people from the astronomy tower" James said

"Fine then" Remus said "We'll help but nothing else"

"Good" James said "Tomorrow we are doing this prank"

"Oh god you better not get us in trouble" I said

I hated having to do pranks with the boys it never ended well. And I was dreading this one; anything that could go bad probably would go bad. This was not going to end well I could feel it in my gut.

* * *

**Soo yay please read my friend fanfiction Its amazing and im in it Yay The five Marauders (Years 1&3) by threstalRiver17938**


	6. Pranks and detention

**HERE IT IS please share htis story want mroe people to read it**

* * *

We rearranged the prank for the weekend as more people would be in the courtyard. I woke up early in the morning finding Dabi already applying her makeup and she was fully dressed. I had a shower and put on my Jeans and t-shirt. I waited outside the boys dorms with Dabi they came out and it looked like they had got some of the prank ready. They were holding a box which obviously held the paint filled balloons. We managed to get them to the area we were going to do the prank and headed back to the great hall for breakfast.

"I'm nervous" I said to Dabi

"Don't be its not that bad" She said

"What if we get caught?" I asked

"Yea we have almost perfect records guys" Remus said

"We won't harm them because I got my cloak remember" James said. He was right the cloak never failed him once it was only if we could all fit under it

"We won't fit under that James there about 7 of us" I said

"Yea but me and Sirius are bound to get detention so we'll just take the blame you and remus get under the cloak" He said finishing his food

"Ok then" I said. We all walked up to the location and looked down. There were plenty of people and I could see mainly slytherins. We opened the box and picked some balloons up. James and Sirius moved towards me and looked at me

"Ok on 3" Dabi said "1….2…3!" we all dropped the balloons we had about 4 for each of us. The balloons feel straight on some slytherin's directly below and the rest hit the ground and sprayed passers-by. We all laughed and heard some screaming from below. I saw James laughing really hard

I looked down and saw Snape covered in Paint. It was pretty funny but we heard footsteps coming in our direction. I and Remus looked at each other in shock he had the cloak and pulled it over us. The other 4 were all standing looked at the teacher who approached, McGonagall. She looked at Peter and Dabi then at James and Sirius

"How did I know it'd be you two up to this?" She said. James went to open his mouth but she stopped him "All 4 of you detention tonight in my room" She left and all them looked at each other

"What you suppose we are going to do?" Dabi asked

"Probably sort out files or clean" Sirius said. Remus and I were still under the cloak and so Professor wouldn't see us he had pulled me closer to him partially holding me. James moved over and pulled it off us. We laughed at them

"You guys are really good at making trouble aren't you?" I asked

"Yea its something we live for" Sirius replied. We walked back to the common room. We noticed some people had some paint on them maybe we accidently hit some people we weren't meant to. The time went fast we just mucked around in the common room later had dinner and the evening came. Peter Dabi James and Sirius went to their detention leaving us alone in the common room.

"That was nice of them" I said

"What was?" Remus asked

"To not get us in trouble"

"Yea but I wanted to see what they had to do" He said.

Sirius POV

The four of us were walking to McGonagall's room when we got there she was waiting

"2 of you will be filing the papers in my room then the other 2 Cleaning up the mess" She said I looked at James "However I decided I'd choose what you will do. Peter James the files are on the desks get to work" She put them in the classroom to do their work

"Now go to the courtyard and clean the paint the muggleway" She said. I walked with Dabi to the Courtyard. It was a mess Pink, green and orange paint everywhere. We had found water and mops to clean it with and got to work. Dabi was pretty silent getting on with the work. She was kneeling on the floor scrubbing the paint. I couldn't help but stare at her arse

"Sirius get to work and stop looking at my arse" She said. I started to mop the floor we had done most the work and we started cleaning the wall together. She was humming to herself at one point but I ignored it then she was singing quietly to herself.

"What you doing?" I asked

"Cleaning" She said

"I heard you singing Dabi"

"Just forget it" She said, she could sing what I just heard the small bit of it was amazing we often tried to get her to sing but Amy and her refused they only done it when they wanted to and that was not very often. I heard them once in first year because me and James were listening to the girls in their dorms. Don't judge we were young and reckless and still are.

"Dabi you can sing" I said

"Yea I know I just hate singing in front of people me and Amy used to do it all the time but now not so much because we don't like people listening" She said. "I just guess I haven't sung in so long I don't feel as comfortable anymore"

"Well you should, I want to hear you sing properly" I said. I looked around to see the space was clean "And detentions over I guess"

I walked with her to the common room and found James Peter and Remus all there. Then Amy sitting on the floor as usual. She looked at Dabi

"How was it?" she asked

"It was ok but Sirius heard me sing" She said quietly

"Oh" She said

"I wanna hear you both sing" I said looking between them

"No way" Dabi said

"Please pretty please" James begged, Peter begged as well so did I. They both said no then Remus joined us we all looked like little puppy's begging for food. They finally gave in and looked at each other. They started sing a song called Over the Rainbow form a muggle movie, I already heard Dabi sing and she was still amazing and then Amelia started to sing she sounded like an angel so did Dabi. We all just feel silent and stared after they finished we all just stared at them. Only someone broke the silence

"I thought I heard you two singing" Lily said walking in the common room, prongs no surprise looked at her.

"Wait how did you know they were singing?" Peter asked

"They always sing every morning Dabi sings in shower really loudly and Amy sings quietly to herself a lot" She said like it was normal

"What?" James said

"You've been friends with them for what 5 years and never let them hear you sing?" She asked to the girls. They both shook their heads "Wow I feel lucky guess they love me more"

"Oi no they love us" Remus said

"We love you all" Dabi and Amy said together

* * *

**How you liking it need idea review please**


	7. Evil bitch

**Here it is YAYA fun times gimme ideas**

* * *

The next day at breakfast we were talking about quidditch. I never really joined in as I couldn't fly and I didn't know a lot but loved watching the others play

"Amy we need to tell you how to fly" James said

"You know I can't fly" I said

"You got that right. I remember the first lesson in first year when we had to fly you fell of your broom" said a girl behind me. I turned round to see no other than Victoria Adams a Slytherin girl in our year we'd hated each other since we met. She had dark brown hair and don't ask why black eyes which had tint of red in them which said evil. She had her friends the black sisters.

"Yea I remember when you got thrown in the black lake" I said

"That's never happened" She said harshly

"It will if you don't move" I said back. Peter looked at me a bit scared. I only ever went bitchy when she was around. They all looked at me for a moment

"Come on lets go" Bellatrix Black said. The amount of time I wanted to punch them

"WOW did you really just say that?" Dabi asked

"Yes I did, I want to kill her sometimes" I said eating my food "How can you be related to them things" I asked Sirius

"I don't know, I don't want to be, you know that" He said. I looked over at the slytherins to see them giving me evil glares. Just to annoy them I sent them a sweet smile and a wave, nothing annoyed Victoria more. I went back to eating my food smiling like always

"You really like annoying her don't you" Remus said

"Yes she takes the piss I want to rip that hair out her head" I said "I seriously know she's going to be evil when she's older"

"Maybe not" Peter said

"Have you seen her eyes they have red in them that says evil to me" I said

"I think she's right there hardly any slytherins which aren't bad" Dabi said

"Severus is ok" Lily said looking at Dabi

"No he's not he's an annoying git" James said "Hey Evans go out with me"

"In your dreams potter" She snapped at him

"Oh he will, he dreams about that every night like the other day because he…" Sirius was saying until James shoved food in his mouth. It was funny because Sirius was almost choking on it. Lily gave James a disturbed look which I couldn't help but laugh at

"How about we stop talking about that now" Remus said we all just became quiet. We all just had an awkward silence.

"Ok I'm going to go to the toilet I'll meet you back at the common room" I said with that I got up and went towards the girls toilets. I was walking really fast like you do when you need a pee really bad.

* * *

After I done my business I walked back to the common room looking at the floor as I walked. I accidently walked into someone and they dropped all their books

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you" I said I knelt down and started gathering books and paper that had fallen on the floor

"Its ok don't worry about it" He said looking at me. He was a hufflepuff boy with gorgeous blonde hair and greeny blue eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back we both stood up at the same time.

"I'm sorry about that I can be quite clumsy" I said which was true

"Nah its ok" He said "My names Matthew Walker everyone calls me Matt"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amelia Lawrence but everyone calls me Amy" I said "Your in 6th year right?"

"Yea I am, you're in 5th same as the famous Marauders" He replied

"The marauders. Yea I'm close with them" I said

"You spend a lot of time with them I see you with Remus Lupin in the library all the time" He said

"Oh me and Remus are only friends" I said blushing "We're nothing more than that"

"Sorry just thought that because you're always together" He said

"It's ok we just get long I love the others but they can get annoying" I said "And don't tell them because they'll kill me"

"I won't, promise" He said "Maybe we could hang out some time get to know each other"

"I'd like that maybe we could meet by the lake after dinner" I replied "I have to get back to the common room"

"Sure I'll meet you tomorrow then" He walked off in the other direction and I walked towards common room. I walked in to see Dabi and Sirius wrestling on the couch and Peter watching with James cheering them on. Then Remus was just reading a book as usual.

"Guys why are you fighting?" I asked as Sirius was on top of Dabi

"Well… Dabi told Sirius his hair looked gay and then Sirius told Dabi she was stupid and this started" Peter said

"GET OFF ME BLACK YOUR HEAVY" Dabi screamed form under Sirius

"No, I'm quite comfortable here" He said. She did eventually push him off

"Where have you been?" She asked

"I was talking to someone; I knocked all their books on the floor" I said "And we're going to meet up after dinner tomorrow"

"Who is this exactly?" James asked

"Matthew Walker 6th year hufflepuff" I said quickly seeing if he'd noticed. James was like a brother, he was even quite protective with me as well especially with boy.

"Be careful" James said

"Yes daddy" I replied giving him a sweet look

"What I don't want you hurt" He said

"Ok I had a boyfriend before and didn't get hurt" I said "I just dumped Marcus because he became to annoying and we acting like a dick"

"That was funny" Dabi said "All you did was shout at each other... fun times"

"Yea ok then.." I left them and went up to the dorms

* * *

Remus POV

I saw Amy was gone and they all started talking

"Ok how long you reckon till they get together?" Sirius said to James

"Give it a few weeks" He said back

"Knowing Amy she'll go head over heels for him" Peter said

"Probably when Amy likes someone she likes someone she just goes all girly" Dabi said

"Guys don't be so mean, if she likes the guy she likes him, we'll just get over it" I said

"Look who's being all defensive" Sirius said

"What you mean Padfoot?" I asked

"Moony don't act like you don't know, you always hang out together we're surprised it hasn't happened yet" He said the other nodded

"If your referring to me and Amy being together, you know perfectly why" I said

"You wouldn't hurt her Moony we know that" James said

"Yes but when I'm like that I can't control myself you guys are animals with me so I can be she not an animagus" I said

"Can I ask something" Peter said quietly. I nodded "If you didn't have your condition would you ask her out?"

They all stared at me "I'm going to bed" I replied and left for the dorms. Would I do that? Do they really see that I like her to are they just trying to make me say I like her?

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH please review **


	8. The metting

Amy's POV

I was rushing my dinner just to meet Matthew but the others slowed me down

"Amy calm it if you go to fast he'll think your desperate" Sirius said.

"Good point" I said eating my chocolate cake slower. When we finished I went to get up but Remus looked at me "What is it?"

"You got chocolate all round your mouth" He said. I tried wiping it away but failed so he picked up his napkin and wiped it away for me

"Bye guys" I said walking away waving at them. I walked down to the lake looking up at the stars in the sky. I looked over at the Tree by the lake and saw a boy sitting under it. I looked at my skirt and pulled it up a bit because it was long and pushed my hair out my face. I walked over to him slowly

"Hey" I said quietly. He turned round and smiled

"Hey come sit" He said patting the grass next to him. I sat down on the cool grass and looked at the lake.

"How are you?" He asked

"Great apart from the sudden question asking after i entered the common room yesterday" I said jokingly

"Question where you were?" He asked

"Yea how you guess?"

"I got the same from my mates; I'm not normally late back" He said looking up at the stars with me

"Their amazing aren't they?" I said

"Simply beautiful bit like you" He said quietly

"No I'm not" I said "If anything I'm ok looking"

"Trust me a girl always says it you're really pretty Amy" He said looking at me

"Thanks you're good looking as well" I replied well it was true them eyes were amazing.

"So let's get to know each other better" He said. We talked for an hour or two about family, things we liked, disliked our past and what we want to happen. After a while I stood up and we walked to the castle.

Dabi's POV

I was ok being with the boys alone but they did get annoying, really annoying, I wished Amy was with me. We always understood each other and kept me calm. I was putting up with the boys talking about girls again.

"So would you rather go out with Mary Closter or Penelope Hall" James said to Sirius

"Hall, she's prettier" He said

"Don't judge girls on looks its rude and unfair" I said

"Just cos you're a troll" Sirius said and he got a pillow to the face

"So you would want to date a girl who's a total bitch to everyone and is cruel but hot" I said

"No but I go on looks as well as personality" He replied. I looked over at the portrait hole but no one entered "Dabi calm down she'll be back soon"

"I am worrying they hardly know each other and it's been over an hour" I said. I did worry she always ended up hurt being a stupid accident prone person. It was getting later and later Peter left first then Remus and then eventually James left as well leaving me a Sirius

"Do you think anything's going to happen with Amy?" Sirius asked

"Yes they'll probably go out" I said "And I'll be single"

"Who said you have to be?" He said

"What?" I replied slightly confused "Did you just.."

"What ermm no I didn't say anything" He said trying to cover up. I swear Sirius just hinted that he likes me. The door swung open and Amy came in.

"How was it?" I asked

"Great we got to know each other and he's really nice" She said smiling but there was something more in her eyes. I knew what I was seeing and I wasn't sure if to be pleased or not about it..

In the morning I walked towards the hufflepuff common room and waited outside. Soon they started passing by and then Matthew came passed I pulled him away from the crowd into a small alcove.

"Wow what's this about?" He asked

"You saw Amy last night" I said

"And?" He asked

"Ok I can see you like her" I said he blushed a bit "Listen, you will not hurt her because if you do you got this to deal with. Got it?"

"Sure, I'll try not to hurt her" He said and walked off with the crowd and my work was done.

* * *

**Sorry its short i need more readers please help?**


	9. The plan

Amy POV

Before I knew it the full moon came which meant the boys disappeared early which left me and Dabi alone in the Common room. It was good to have a girl's night sometimes just the two of us

"This is fun" I said watching the fire then looking out at the full moon

"I wish we could be with them" Dabi said

"You know Remus won't allow it he doesn't want us hurt" I said

"Unless…" Dabi said slowly with look on her face which was the, I have an idea. I didn't like it

"Unless what?"

"Unless we became animgus ourselves" She said grinning

"It wouldn't work" I said

"We can try we won't tell them train to become one and surprise them" She said

"You sure?" I said uncertain "They'll figure it out they're not that dumb"

"We can do it, we're clever women" She said

"Ok we'll give it a shot" I said smiling "What's the date?"

"24th September, why?" She asked

"It's my birthday soon" I said

"Yea I know lucky I remember" She said "And you'll be happy"

"I better be" I looked back out at the full moon and swear I could hear the distant howl of a wolf "Come one lets go to bed"

* * *

Breakfast was nice the boys weren't there so it was quite

"Wait the guys aren't here" Lily said

"You only just realized" I said

"Wondered why it was so quite" She said smiling "Spoke to soon"

I looked over to the entrance and saw the boys slowly walk into the room. They slowly sat down and ate

"Late night?" Lily asked they nodded "Well I'm going to head to class"

She got up and walked away with Severus

"When did you guys get back?" Dabi asked

"About 3" Peter said eating his toast and rubbing his eyes.

"Must be hard for you guys sure you can keep awake?" I asked

"Nope" Sirius said "Can we copy your notes later?"

"Sure" I said

We walked slowly to class as the boys walked behind

"So what's happening with Matthew?" Dabi asked

"Nothing at the moment" I said blushing "But I like him"

"I KNEW IT" she shouted "You two would look so cute together"

God this meant she'd annoy me about it

"Just don't tell the guys yet" I begged

"They kinda know anyway they guessed" She replied

* * *

Classes went so slowly and everyone took longer than the last but finally the last lesson came and we had potions which meant I had Remus with me. When we were making our potion Slughorn came over

"Miss Lawrence I will be having a dinner for selected student this weekend" He said "And you are invited"

"Thank you professor" I said then he walked on

"Lucky shit" Dabi said

"What can I say he loves me" I replied. The lesson ended quicker than I thought and we went to dinner, I ate loads like usual like a pig and the boys suddenly became more cheery

"How was the date with Matt the other day?" James asked

"It was good" I said looking at my plate

"Aawww look at that face" Sirius said "Someone's in love"

"Shut up Sirius" I said

"So it's true?" James said

"Yea" I said quietly "But shhh"

* * *

**OOOH REVIEW NOW**


	10. Slughorns party

Amy POV

I walked out of dinner in front of the others as I walked out someone grabbed me wrist and pulled me towards an empty corridor. I looked at the person to see Matt smiling at me

"Hey" I said

"Sorry just wanted to see you again" He said

"Same" I smiled

"How is everything?" He asked

"Good" I said

"Just good?"

"Pretty much, nothing exciting happening" I said "Apart from Slughorn's dinner in 2 days"

"I got invited as well"

"At least one friendly face will be there" I said then we both went silent.

"Amy" He said

"What is it?"

"Erm nothing don't worry about it" He said "I'll see you around"

With that he walked off and I headed back towards my friends. They didn't really notice my absence but that was good because no questions were asked.

"Are you serious we can't sneak out on Amy's birthday they'll notice it's on a Friday" Dabi said to James

"No he's Sirius" He said pointing to Sirius "Plus teachers won't care"

"We are not sneaking out" I said

"Well fine then ruin the fun" Sirius said.

"Hey lets go to the toilet" Dabi said

"What?" But she already pulled me away

"Ok I found this place where we can practice to become you know" She said she pulled me down a few corridors and stopped

"Why am I looking at a wall?" I asked

"Just wait" Then a door appeared we went inside and there was books and chairs and lots of room

"What is this?" I asked

"Room of Requirement" She said "It has books for us chairs and lots of space"

"Well I can see that" I picked up the books all on animagus forms. We spent the time reading through the books. What I read was that you become an animal which represents your inner self and we have no control over it. And if training doesn't go right we mess it up completely. "You know if we go wrong, it could end badly?"

"Have faith Amy" Dabi said "Ok so basically we just got to try and practice really"

"And let the mayhem begin"

I went back to the common room late with Dabi and the boys were joking around again

"Hey what's up?" I said

"James found out Evans is going to the dinner on Saturday" Peter said

"Yea at least you know someone else" Remus said

"Matt's going as well" I said

"That's nice" Dabi said "What are you going to wear?"

"Might wear that skirt and top I have" I said "It's only dinner"

"Ok but I'm doing something about your hair" She said

"If you must" I said jokingly

* * *

The rest of the week went really fast lessons seemed shorter and then Saturday came I spent a bit of time getting ready and Dabi done my hair in a plait. I went down with Lily to Slughorn's dinner to find other students there. I saw Matt and he waved at me. The food we were served was lovely the pudding was brilliant chocolate cake which was hard not to shove straight into my mouth in one go.

"So Amelia how is your family?" Slughorn asked

"My family are great" I said "Dad's working hard at the ministry and my brother is studying with dragons. Mum works as a school teacher"

"Does she enjoy her job?"

"Very much but finds it lonely when we're not there but now my brother is home earlier its ok"

"Well that's nice" He said "Well look at the time we better be off"

Everyone got up form there chairs and Matt walked over to me. Lily walked off to the common room realizing he wanted to talk to me alone. When everyone left he looked at me

"Ok the other day I was going to say something but didn't" He started

"Ok"

"Amy you're amazing and I like you" He said quickly

"Thanks, you're really nice guy Matt" I said "And I like you too"

The conversation suddenly became awkward. And we just looked at each other for a long moment

* * *

Dabi POV

I was sitting in a corridor just looking out at the stars walking back from the RoR decided to do some research while Amy was out. I walked down one corridor and heard some girls talking to another about how hot Sirius was. I swear everyone thought that and I wasn't left out of that. I saw him coming in my direction down the corridor

"Why you out so late?" I asked

"Seeing a few people" He said

"Do I want to know?"

"Actually not what you're thinking" He said "Telling a girl I don't want to date her"

"Wow that's new" I said "Who was she?"

"Some 4th year" He said "She just thinks I'm hot though"

"Nice to know" I said

"You think I'm hot?" He asked

"Why you asking?"

"Well because I want to know" he said I stayed silent "Don't ignore me"

"Maybe I want to" I said he pushed me against the wall with his hands either side of my head

"Trying to hide something?" He said

"IN your dreams" I replied but he moved closer to me our faces centimetres away

"Oh I dream about you all the time" He said grinning which made me laugh

"Ok yes you're hot" I said giving in

"That's good to know Dabi" He said "Because I thought I'd never get you to fall for me"

"What?" I said but I was caught off guard as he kissed me. I didn't push him away, I liked it, a lot! When he broke away I finally found some words to say

"Wow that was something" I said

"So you felt something?" He said and I nodded "This is what happens when he act like we hate each other for 4 years"

"Well I guess that's out of the window now" I said

"Definitely" he replied kissing me again

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	11. New couple

James POV

Sirius had left about 30 minutes ago Dabi left as soon and Amy left and we knew the girls might be gone for a while. But Sirius said he wouldn't be long so he probably ended up telling the girl no but gave in and headed to a broom cupboard. But as soon as I think of that I knew he wouldn't because he was trying to get a certain other Girl to like him.

"Where are they?" Peter said

"Amy is at the dinner she might be ages" Remus said

"Moony, do you like her?" Peter asked

"A bit yes" He said, which made me smile if Remus and Amy ended up together it would be cute.

"Sirius has been ages" I said getting out my chair

"What are you doing?" Peter asked

"Going to find Sirius, come with me" I said

"Alright then, he can't be far" Said Remus

We left the common room and walked quietly down the corridors. Remus set down one corridor and peter another then me different one. It was about 4 minutes and then me and Remus ended up in the same place.

"No luck" He said, and then Peter came running towards us

"You have to see this" He panted. We followed him down a corridor and we stopped at a classroom door. It was slightly open and I looked it. I saw Dabi sitting on a desk with Sirius standing in front of her. They were snogging each other with his hands round her waist and hers round his neck.

"How did we not see this?" Peter said

"I don't know Wormtail" I said "Maybe we should go before we see them do anything more"

"Good idea prongs" Said Remus

We walked down the corridor back towards the common room. Then saw Amy walking our way but no Lily in sight

"Where's Lily?" I asked

"She left ages ago I was talking to Matt" She replied

"What do you mean she left ages ago?" I asked again

"She probably went to the toilet and came back when you guys left" She said "And why are you out?"

"We wanted to know where Sirius went" Peter said

"Just found him and Dabi snogging in empty classroom" Remus said smiling

"Bound to happen soon, she's going to be so happy" she replied we all looked at each other "She's had a crush on him for like 2 years guys, keep up"

"But she's your best friend she's going to tell you" I said

"More like sister we tell each other everything" She replied going into the common room we just entered. "Well I'm going to bed. See ya guys"

"Bye Amy" We all replied. Remus watched her go up to her room.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked

"Yup" He replied "But I can't not in my state"

"You can just tell her that on full moon you can't be so close she'll understand"

"I'm not sure" He replied "I don't even know what to say"

"Moony you both like each other a bit we can tell" I said "Just tell her on her birthday sure that'll be a surprise"

He smiled and nodded

"Do we even have a present for her?" Peter asked

"Yes Wormtail remember we brought that pair of shoes for her" I said

"Oh yea the one that goes with the dress Dabi brought" He said

"She's going to love it" Remus said

Dabi POV

After that kiss, me and Sirius decided to go and sit in the abandoned class room opposite us. Just for a late night snog the world around me just disappeared. It was only me and him.

"Does this mean your my girl now?" He asked

"You tell me" I replied kissing him

"I take that as a yes" He said "Come on we better go back, before they wonder where we went"

I slipped of the table and we walked down the corridor with his arm round my waist. We walked into the common room and all the boys turned to look at us.

"Took you long enough" Remus said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We saw you snogging" Peter said

"Yea, Dabi's my girl" Sirius said

"Where's Amy?" I asked

"In the dorms" James said

I kissed Sirius goodnight and ran to the dorms to see Amy brushing her hair. I jumped on the bed

"Wow what's that for?" She shouted

"GIRL NEWS" I screamed

"OMG WHAT IS IT?" She screamed

"Sirius" I said plainly she knew exactly what I meant

"It's finally happened" she said

"Yup, we just got together" I said

"Aaahh this is close to a birthday present you finally with him" She said

"No the present I got you, you will love it" I said


	12. BIRTHDAY TIME

The rest of my week went so slow. I just wanted my Birthday to come already. Thursday came and an owl came to me at dinner with a parcel that was gold. I smiled at it

"Present from Mum and Dad" I said "I need to open it now"

"Please do" Dabi said

I opened the small parcel to revel a crystal which looked like a diamond hanging from a gold chain

"Wow" James said

"Is that a..." Sirius said

"Yea it is" Peter said

"Some going to tell me what's going on" I asked looking at my necklace

"That's not a normal Necklace" Remus said "That necklace is a guardian necklace. When ever danger is coming it will glow red"

"That's amazing" I whispered

"And if something bad is going to happen it will go purple. It also has healing powers"

"I love my parents so much" I said

"They must have some money" Sirius said

"They are so expensive" Dabi said

"Well mum probably wanted me to have something pretty and useful" I said as Remus put the necklace on me. "What have you guys got planned for tomorrow"

"Well that's a surprise" James said

"Spoil the fun" I said

"Nope just a surprise" Peter said "And you'll love it"

"Can't wait" I smiled. Looking over at the slytherins table I saw Victoria and the sisters staring at me. "They look curious"

"They will be" Sirius said "Can't keep their big noses out of anything"

* * *

In the morning I woke up early to find Dabi smiling at me already dressed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she shouted "No get dressed we have a surprise"

"I did as I was told and got my uniform on as fast as I could I walked into the common room

"Happy birthday" The boys said together

"Thanks guys" I said

"We have presents" Dabi said "Mine first"

She handed me a large box which was sliver. I pulled the ribbon on the top of and took off the lid. Laying inside was a light blue dress the top of it was covered in diamantes and the skirt was all puffy it would come just above the knee and as soon as I saw it a screamed

"OMG THIS IS THE PRETTIEST DRESS EVER" I hugged Dabi "I love you so much"

"And now it's our turn" James said handing me another box which was black from all the guys. I opened that up and saw Blue shoes the same colour and with 3 inch heels. They were the best shoes I'd ever seen.

"I love you people so much" I said hugged each of the guys and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best birthday ever"

"Well we know Slughorn always has a Christmas party" James said

"And we thought buying you this would be a good idea" Sirius finished. I smiled at the presents and then lily came down the stairs

"Happy birthday Amy" She said handing me a bag. I opened it to find loads of sweets

"Thanks Lils" I said

"No problem I know you love your sugar so what's a better gift" She smiled and headed to breakfast

"Well today just is amazing" Then some 1st years came in carrying Butterbeer "Let me guess a party?"

"Only the marauders best" Sirius said hugging Dabi. We headed down to breakfast as soon as I put my thing in my dorm. I ate my food and the someone came up behind me.

"Happy birthday" Matthew said

"Thanks, you remembered" I said

"Yea, of course I would" He said. He took my hand and we went for a walk.

"I got you a present" He pulled a box which opened to have diamond earrings

"OH merlin, their beautiful" I said

"Just liked you" He replied "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed "Yes, I would love to"

* * *

Remus POV

I watched Amy leave with matt and felt my heart sink.

"Remus go after her" Dabi said

"What do I say?" I asked

"Tell her what you really feel" James said

"Ok" I said getting up and I made a rose from my wand "I'm doing this"

"GO ON REMUS" Sirius shouted at me when I left. I walked down the corridor ready to finally tell Amy how I felt. That I loved her. I turned a corridor to see Walker picking her up by the waist and kissing her then spinning her around. He put her down and she smiled at him. They looked like a couple, they WERE a couple. I just stared at them then dropped the rose on the floor and ran. I ran out the school ignoring everything people shouted at me. I made my way to the location I only went to on full moons. I went into the shrieking shack and threw a chair that was in my way. Some one then came in

"Moony what happened" Peter asked. I shook my head

"Come one tell us" Sirius said

"I'm too late" I said plainly

* * *

**OMG please review need mroe readers**


	13. Birthday Time party 2

Remus POV

"What do you mean you're too late?" Peter said

I was trying so hard to not show how hurt I was. I was angry and sad at the same time.

"She's with him" I said "I saw them kissing"

"Moony it'll be ok" Sirius said. I just looked at the ground trying to calm down

"I should have told her sooner" I said quietly

"It's not your fault mate, you never knew this would happen" James replied

"As long as she's happy, I guess I'll be ok" I said "Where's Dabi?"

"Here" She said coming up the stairs

"Where have you been?" I asked

"To confirm your suspicions, their together found the snogging in a corridor" She said "Guess it was going to happen"

"What do you mean?" James asked

"She said she liked him" She said

"And you didn't tell us?" Peter said

"What?" Dabi said, I totally forgot I never told her I liked Amy "Anyone?"

"Remus loves Amy" James said

"GUYS, you should have told me, I could of stopped this" She moaned

"We didn't know she loved Walker" Peter said

"It was obvious" She replied

"We can't read minds Dabi" James said

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS?" She shouted

"GUYS IT'S NOT HER FAULT" I shouted over them. They all fell silent "As long as she's happy I'll be ok"

"Well that settles it then" James said "Lets go back, lessons start soon"

We got to our first class to see Amy talking with Lily. She looked so happy and I was happy for her. She came over to us and smiled

"Why you so happy?" Peter asked

"Matt asked me out" She said "And I said yes"

"Congrats" Everyone said and I smiled acting like nothing happened

"Thanks" She replied. We were in Defence Against Dark arts and we were just working from text book today which was ok I guess keep our minds working. The lessons went fast than usual and some lessons I looked over at Amy and she was just smiling for no reason what so ever. I knew she was truly in love and I had to get over it.

* * *

Amy POV

I was so happy the whole day and being my birthday as well made it even better. After classes the guys managed to organize a party in the common room for me with Butter beer and food from the elves in the kitchen. The party was great everyone was having fun, dancing, chatting and then there was Sirius and Dabi snogging in the staircase.

"How you enjoying the party?" James asked

"It's great" I replied "You didn't have to do this for me"

"We wanted too" He replied "So how's you and Walker?"

"Great, he gave me these" I said showing him the earrings I was wearing

"WOW they look expensive"

"I know"

"Better be careful otherwise you'll get mugged" He said

"I'll try and be careful" I said I looked over at the staircase but Sirius and Dabi were gone "Erm James"

"What?" He said

"You might want to check your dorms I just saw Sirius on staircase with Dabi and now they're gone"

"Oh god" He said "Want to go sneak up on them?"

"Yes" I shouted. We sneaked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the boys dorms I looked inside It was pretty neat for a boys room. I looked over at one bed Obviously Sirius' and he and dabi were lying on it kissing each other like crazy. I almost burst out laughing until James pulled me away from the door

"That was intense" He said

"I'll laugh so hard if you go in their later and they are doing something else" I said

"I hope not" He replied scruffing up my hair "And I don't want you doing that either"

"I'll try not to" I said

"No you won't" He said back seriously

"Oh come on, if you weren't s in love with Lily and had a girlfriend would you not do it?"

"Yea but you only got with him and I'm not Sirius" He said

"Don't be rude about your best friend" I replied

* * *

Victoria POV

"We need to know what she got" Bella said

"It must be expensive by looks of their faces" I said

"You mean the present Lawrence got?" Regulus back said

"Yes" I replied

"Heard my brother talking to potter about it" He said "It's a guardian necklace"

"Aren't they rare" Cissy said

"Yup, must cost her parents a fortune" He replied

"The necklace that detects danger and heals" Bella said "Why would she need that"

"Family want her safe" Cissy said

"That necklace has more power than she knows of" I said

"What are you thinking?" Cissy said

"We take it" I said "We need to tell our parents"

"Why?"

"That power could help them" I said, they knew what I meant our parents being Death eaters "Thanks Regulus"

"No problem Vicky" He said hugging me and I gave him kiss

"So we're after the necklace" Cissy said

"We certainly are" I said with a smirk on my face

* * *

**OOOOHOH EVIL**


	14. Patronus and Payback

**Hey to all my new readers and hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Amy POV

A few weeks had gone and the animagus project was going well. We had done lots of research and found you turn into an animal that is the same as your patronus, which we were studying soon in DADA. We were just learning how to turn ourselves into the animal which took lots of time because we could mess it up. It was better because of the boys Quiddicht practice they didn't need to know where we went and they didn't know we had gone.

"This is taking so much longer than I thought" Dabi said

"The books say it's a long process" I said "We'll be lucky if we become one by next year"

"We will do it" She said

"Ok then miss bossy" I replied

In the morning we had double DADA and we did do Patronus charms. Learning the theory and the practical. It was pretty hard I couldn't think of a god memory a strong enough memory. I thought of the day I met Dabi but that was like 13 years ago, then my birthday still didn't work, then the first day of Hogwarts didn't work.

Dabi had hers it was a cheetah cub which looked adorable. James has a stag; Lily across the room had a doe which was quite funny. I looked at them and wished I could see mine already. I was growing impatient when I saw Peter cast his already.

"Come on Amy this is easy" Peter said casting his patronus

"I'm trying, I can't think" I said

"I just thought of the day I became friends with everyone" He said. I smiled and remember the day I met the marauders with Dabi, it came so clearly.

_I was new to Hogwarts just arrived. Dabi was the only person I knew and I sat next to her in the common room after dinner. We looked around at all the older kids. We saw a few other girls our age head to the dorms but we weren't tired. A few boys which were our age were talking there was 4 of them. I looked over at them and they looked at us._

"_Let's talk to them" Dabi said. I shook my head being the shy girl but she dragged me there._

"_Hey" They boys said_

"_I'm Dabi" She said_

"_I'm Peter" Said the small one "I'm Sirius" Said the one with long hair "I'm Remus" The brown haired one said "And I'm James" The last one said _

"_And who are you" Sirius said_

"_Uum I'm Amelia" I said quietly "But you can call me Amy"_

"_Well you're very pretty aren't you" Sirius said_

"_SIRIUS YOU JUST MET HER" James shouted_

"_So" Sirius replied_

"_So, you'll scare her" James said back_

"_I can look after myself, I know a ladies man when I see one" I said and Remus smiled at me_

"_That's my girl" Dabi said_

"_I think we'll make good friends" Remus said to all of us_

I opened my eyes to see a sliver light coming out the end of my wand, It formed the shape of a small animal which looked like a dog

"Wow that's so cute" Dabi said

"Is it a dog?" Sirius asked

"No it's a wolf" I said looking closely smiling at it. It looked so cute like a puppy running around the room.

"Alright class your dismissed" Professor shouted. All the white light around the room disappeared. We left the classroom and everyone started chatting

"What did you think of" I asked Dabi

"Well, lots of thing really" She said "First time I got a broom, when I met you and the guys and gernal stuff that makes me happy"

"You mean Sirius?" I jokingly said and she pushed me

"What you think of"

"Loads but nothing worked, then I tried when we saw the boy in common room on first day"I replied

"Yea that was a good day" We pasted Matt in the corridor and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"AWW is little Amelia blushing?" Sirius said

"Shut up" I shouted

"No" He replied. SO I did a jinx on him turning his hair green. "AMY TURN IT BACK"

"No" I replied

"Come on he's my boyfriend" Dabi said"

"Fine" I said and used the counter jinx making Sirius look normal again some people started laughing. He looked at me evilly

"You're gonna pay for this" He hissed

"Aaww little padfoot annoyed" I said mockingly.

* * *

Remus POV

Amy was stupid putting a jinx on Sirius but she did have a reason and something had changed in her. At dinner I looked over a Sirius after answering a question from James, Sirius was putting down Amy's goblet which looked weird but probably nothing. I looked at the content it looked the same as before plain old pumpkin juice.

Amy took a sip of it and nothing happened so I went back to talking with James.

"Where's amy?" He asked

"She's right next to me" I said looking to my side to find a 5 year old girl struggling to see other the table. I picked her up and sat her one the bench

"Sirius what did you do?" I said

"I used little potion to get payback" He said

"That's so evil" I replied looking at the cute little girl. Her clothes had shrunk with her and her hair was in piggy tails. Everyone was leaving the hall and we had a 5 year old with us

"Wemus" The little girl said obviously trying to say my name

"Ok we got to get her to the common room" Dabi said. We managed to sneak her into the common room and get her out of sight into the boys dorms. She was running around and we couldn't stop her.

"SIRIUS LOOK WHAT YOU DONE" James shouted

"Don't mess with me" He said "Otherwise that happens"

"I have an idea" Dabi said leaving the room a few seconds later came in with a book.

"How will that help?" Peter asked

"She's my best friend, I knew her when she was 5, just read to her and she'll calm down" She replied handing me the book. It was Rapunzel story, a muggle one.

"It's her favourite" She said

"Well, let's get this over with" I sat on my bed and pulled her into my lap and read her the story. She soon calmed down and was almost asleep. "Padfoot change her back now"

"Not till she says sorry" He said lying on his bed

"Go say sorry to Uncle Sirius" I whispered to little Amy. She waddled over to him and looked at him with cute eyes

"I sowwy Siwius" She said in a cute voice

"Ok I forgive you" He said and gave her the antidote

* * *

**Hey if you have any ideas dont be scared to share them **


	15. Hogsmeade date

Time past so fast yes there were quid ditch games but I just watched the guys and Dabi play so it wasn't too exciting we won a match against Hufflepuff, but the hogsmeade trips were fun I can tell you that. Yes we did sneak off the day before to go there just to get sweets before everyone else got them. Don't judge! I need my sweets.

"Come on Dabi we're going to be late" I said while she was getting ready and doing my makeup. I didn't often wear it and I had a date today so it was crucial. She was trying to make her hair look nice but it wasn't working.

"OK I'll just leave it" She said picking up her bag.

"Good" I checked in the mirror, I only wore some jeans and a pretty top it was November after all. But it still looked gorgeous. We walked with the boy to hogsmeade and when we arrived I saw Matthew and ran up behind him.

"Hey Matt" I said

"Hey Amy" He said and turned round "You look great"

"So do you" I replied. We went into the three broomsticks while it was still quiet and found a table near the back. He got us some drinks and we sat down together

"How have you been?" I asked

"Great, schools going well" He said "And you?"

"Good works hard but I'm coping" I said

"Your OWLS will be fine, you're clever" He said

"Yea, I know, when I'm with the others I know I'm clever" I said

"Vain much" He said

"How offensive"

"I'm joking" He said pulling me closer to him "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and kissed him

"I saw you turned Black's hair green" He said

"And he made me a 5 year old" I said

"That's evil" He said "But you must have looked cute"

"I don't know I didn't see myself" I replied

"Too bad I wish I could have seen it"

"Bet you do" I laughed "But I did mess with his hair"

"Is he always like that?"

"Yup Sirius is very vain and loves the way he looks"

"Why did you change it back?"

"Dabi asked me to because their together"

"Nice to know, so I can tell the girls in my house to stop dreaming about him"

"They really do that?" I asked

"They think he's like a god" He said laughing "It's ridiculous"

"Girls are girls" I said

"And do you think of anyone like that?"

"Not really" I said looking at his face he looked disappointed "What you want me to dream about having sex with you, and you've slept with most other girls?"

"Good point" He said. We joked around for ages until everyone started leaving the pub did we realize that we were supposed to go back to school. We walked together to the castle and saw most the student were just wondering around

"I want to spend more time with you, we are dating after all" He said

"I know" The idea came to me

"What?"

"Follow me" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room of requirement. When it appeared we went inside. It wasn't filled with books like normal. It had the sofa and a coffee table with some food on it.

"What is this place" He asked

"Somewhere where no one will find us" I replied sitting on the sofa, he came and sat next to me.

"So we can stay here for ages" He said

"Yup" I replied

"Good" He said and kissed me, and kissed me again. SO basically we snogged for a while talked more and ate the food on the table

"Has Slughorn told you about his party yet?" He asked

"Not yet" I said

"Well he has a party every year and he invites people, you now that, and you can bring someone" He said "I was thinking you'd be my date even though you probably will go anyway"

"I'd love to when is it?" I asked

"Near Christmas" He said

"WHAT?" I said

"I wanted to make sure nobody get you before I do" He said

"That's sweet" I said

"I'm not having another guy take my girl" He said. I started to get tired and was feeling sleepy I looked up at Matt. "It's ok go to sleep" He picked up a blanket form the floor and covered me with it. Next thing I knew I feel asleep. I dreamed i was on a path and here were I could take one path out of the two. One was dark and looked like a forest with dark creatures. The other looked peaceful and happy for all I could see, it was woodland but looked safe. There was a sign in the middle saying 'Pick the path which would make you happy'. I woke up seeing Matt asleep next to me still in the same room as yesterday.

"OOH HSIT" I shouted

"What is it?" He groaned waking up

"It's morning" I said

"And?"

"We didn't go back to dorms last night" I said he suddenly swore under his breath. I looked around and saw a small door by the side. I went to it and found a bathroom, so I used it got ready and made myself looked normal. It was Sunday so maybe everyone was late up, I could sneak into the dorms like nothing happened. We left and headed into the corridors nobody was there it was only 7 so I guess nobody would be out. We kissed and went to our own common room. I sneaked in nobody was there. And went into the dorms and I was right the girls were sleeping, I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom, I came out to see Dabi eyeing me up.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"In the bathroom" I replied like nothing happened

"I stayed up till 6, I know you were with Matt" She said I just looked at the ground

"The guys stayed up as well, got worried sick that you were hurt" She said

"Ok we went to get some private time in RoR and we lost track of time" I said

"Do I need to know what you're doing in there?" She said

"We talked kissed and literally slept nothing more" I said putting my other clothes on the bed.

"Well the guys have other ideas" She said leaving the common room. I followed her and kept my head down as we walked to the Great Hall. The boys were already there eating they all looked at me as I sat down, the most awkward silence ever!

"Get little busy last night?" Sirius said

"No" I said looking at my food

"You sure you didn't lose the V card last night" Sirius said again

"No I didn't I just fell asleep, proper sleep" I said

"Stop asking her Padfoot" James said

"Yea I don't want to have sex like some people" I hissed at Sirius

"Calm down Amy" Peter said "He was only joking"

"How was the date?" Remus asked

"It was great we talked, had laugh" I told him

"At least you're happy" He said eating his food. I smiled at him

"At least one of my friends asks decent questions" I said at him which made him laugh. I looked over at the hufflepuffs and saw Matt smile at me, then the Slytherins behind them, Victoria stared at me and then looked at Matt. I could see the evil in her eyes, they had death eater written all over them. I sent her an evil glare back; she could see she was planning some plot to hurt me.

Victoria POV

Just being nosy I saw Lawrence look over at the hufflepuff guy in front of me. It was Walker, I recognize him from my friend. Looked like something was going on with them

"I heard their dating" Regulus said to me

"Really" I said

"Yup" He answered

"Now I have something else to hurt her with" I said

"Did you tell your parents?" He asked

"Yes they told the boss as well" I said "They want it for power"

"So they're going to hurt her?"

"Maybe, maybe not" I said "But they want it badly"

I saw her look at Walker all breakfast, new way to hurt her but not yet maybe soon when I can figure out how to do it.


	16. Halloween

**Amy dress : : www . costumecollection . com .au / goldilocks-fairy-tale-halloween-costume  
. htm**

* * *

Halloween came which for everyone was amazing. Because we had the Halloween feast and just as a small treated some of the 5th, 6th and 7th years could go into hogsmeade for the night. We all dressed up like tradition guys normally wore good costume girls were either proper costume or dress up in short outfit. I and Dabi helped each other out with ours; the boys said we'd go round together as a group. There was a party apparently in an abandoned old shop in the village. This was going to be fun.

At the feast all the lower years were happy about the massive feast and decorations, the upper years excited about the party. We ate really quickly and went to get ready as the party was at 8 plenty of time then. Dabi went for a pirate costume it was amazing Sexy and short, Sirius was going to love it. Mine well, let's say I was feeling like going out my comfort zone, I was sick of wearing long dresses and looking like a goody to shoes. I had a goldilocks costume, it was a short yellow and white checked dress and it had small apron with teddies on it and high heels of course! We done our hair (mine was curled Dabi's was slightly curled) And we went to the common room to see the guys.

Before they saw us we looked at their costume. Sirius had matched Dabi and went with a pirate, James was a ninja as well as Peter and Remus was a werewolf just for the irony. When the turned round and saw us in slutty costumes all their mouths dropped open. Dabi walked over to Sirius and kissed him and he looked pretty happy. The other 3 just looked at my outfit

"WOW" peter finally said

"Guys close your mouths you'll catch flies" I said

"You sure you won't get cold" James said

"I'll be fine" I said

"You look amazing" They all said to me and Dabi

"But why dress like that?" Sirius said to me

"Because I want to look sexier than any of the other girls" I said jokingly

"Well let's get going" Dabi said

We sneaked went with the rest of the students towards hogsmeade. Loads of other girls wore short dresses, many were cats or devils. Nobody had the same as me. All the guys tried to look scary in outfits. We got to hogsmeade and found the abandoned shop it was pretty big there was loud music and drinks everywhere butter beer or fire whisky. Everyone was having fun dancing a few people making out in places. We had to shout to hear each other. I looked around and saw a few people look at me because yes I was that girl who always had a long skirt.

"Hey sexy" Some whispered to me. I turned round to see my cute boyfriend dressed as the mad hatter.

"You look amazing" I said

"Not as good as you" He said

"I just thought I'd try something different" I said "How about we get a drink"

"Sure" He replied pulling me towards the drinks table. I got a butter beer and matt looked at me

"What?" I said

"Come on try something different" He said holding up the bottle of fire whisky he put some in my butter beer as well as his own. I drank it and all I can say is WOW it was amazing.

"You like it?" He asked

"It's amazing" I said drinking more

"See having fun is good" He said

"This party is the best" I said looking around at everyone dancing so we went and danced together. I saw everyone was happy; James was trying to chat up Lily like always who was wearing a cat outfit. Sirius was dancing with Dabi next to me, Remus was talking to a few girls in our year and so was peter. Good thing about having magic you can use charms to stop people complaining about noise. Everyone started going off into different rooms in the shop. Most people were playing party games like spin the bottle or with their friend/dates. The party went on for ages and I even think I saw peter get kissed by a girl so the night was eventful.

After a while Matt left with his friends and I found mine. Peter looked tired, Remus and James looked ok and Sirius and Dabi were like my hyper and still full of energy. We ran around hogsmeade singing and got back to the castle to find it all dark so we had to sneak back up to the common room. After getting to the common room I felt really tired and so did Dabi. It was about 1 am.

"Come on you need to go to bed" Remus said to us

"No too much effort" We said together. Sirius picked Dabi up and Remus picked me up

"Come on you can sleep in ours dorms tonight" Sirius said they carried us upstairs and put us down inside their dorms. Sirius put Dabi onto his bed and curled up with her. Remus put me on his bed and I kicking off my shoes.

"I'll sleep on the floor" I said

"No take the bed" He said

"Remus I can't" I said

"Please just take it" He said, I smiled and laid down on the bed, he used a spell to cover the floor in cushions and lay next to the bed. I looked over at Sirius and Dabi sleeping in each other's arms. It looked so cute and adorable like I could just eat them up. It was cute and sweet until I saw the Sirius' hand was basically on Dabi's boob. Some people never change

* * *

**Hope you like it**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys don't be shocked by my language I'm going into a guy's mind**

Matt POV

After the party we went to the dorms like usual the guys talking about all the hot girls at the party

"Did you the dresses? They were so short" Benny said

"Yup, Tell you matt you got a hot girl" Tony said to me

"Yup she's pretty hot" I said. I couldn't get the image of her out my mind. Yea she was pretty in normal clothes stunning the way she is but in that dress wow. I swear I got a boner when I saw her.

"I'd bang her any day" Benny said I threw a pillow at him "If she was single I mean"

"You better"

"What's with you guys anyway?" Tony said

"What you mean?" I asked

"Haven't you even done ti yet?" He asked

"Guy's she's only 16, I want to take it slow, when she's ready ok" I said

"Well tough luck mate" Benny said "I like a girl with action"

"And how many have you got?" I said

"Zero"

"Exactly" I replied

**I know Its short but just to round off last chapter**


	18. Bitch much

November was like October lessons and fun some pranks form the guys not much. We were in Potions going over some work from previous years for OWLS and Slughorn came up towards me and Remus

"Miss Lawrence" He said

"Yes professor?" I replied

"I will be having my Christmas party next Saturday, you may bring anyone you wish" He said

"Thank you sir" I said gratefully I already had my date that all my friends knew about. Lily came over in the lesson to talk telling Slughorn she was discussing the work with me

"So you're going as well?" She asked

"Yes, he invited you?" I asked

"Just now, you are you going with?"

"Matt, you?" I asked

"I might take Sev, he is my friend after all" She said looking at me

"Lily, I'm not complaining, I'm not the guys, He's your friend take who you want" I said "I honestly couldn't care less if he's slytherin"

"Thought you didn't like Slytherins" She said

"I just have a problem with some of them" I said looking over at Victoria the other side of the room

"Nice to know someone doesn't hate our friendship" She said and went back to her seat

"You still wearing that dress?" Remus asked

"Heck yea" I said "It's gorgeous just like the shoes"

"Took ages to find them" He said

"Really?"

"Well the guys thought we'd get them in a wizard shop but I knew we couldn't" He said "So we went into London and got them"

"I love them" I replied and then we were dismissed. I saw my necklace change colour to signal something bad

I saw Victoria coming my way, oh yay this will be fun

"Hey loser" She said

"What you want?" I said plainly

"I heard you didn't go back to the common room few nights ago" She said loudly so a few people stopped and listened

"Who told you that?" I asked

"Heard yours friends talking about it before you came to breakfast" She said

"What's it to you?" I said

"I heard from someone else your boyfriend didn't either" She said

"Just spit it out" I said plainly

"Guess little miss perfect got little busy last night" She said in girly voice lots of people round stopped at listened in started whispering

"Actually no, and not like you haven't done it" I said back

"What are you saying" She said she knew what I meant

"You know" I said

"Actually I don't, but I know you were" she said

"I saw you last year with Malfoy in a broom cupboard remember" I said she looked shocked; more people listened to see if I would spill more

"Half naked and all over each other" I said all her mates looked like they knew biting their lips.

"Shut up" She said

"No" I said

"Well I guess you were with Walker yesterday, you never said where you were" I froze trying to think what I could say

"She did come back" Remus butted in

"What?" She said

"She was in the library with me we lost track of time and she went to the toilet" He said "She came back when we all went to bed"

"You guys buying this" She said to her friends

"It's true" Sirius said stepping next to me

"Shut up Black" Victoria said

"No I saw her but I forgot" He said. She walked off looking annoyed at us

"Thanks guys" I said hugging Remus "You saved me"

"You're lucky we helped" Sirius said. I hugged him really tight

"Thank you soooo much" I said

"As I helped you, you help me" He said, when Remus was walking to next class I walked with him

"What you need?" I said

"I need help with Dabi" He said "I love her but we don't really connect"

"If this is about getting her in bed, no" I said

"No I just want us to be closer more" He said

"Be romantic, flirty and don't look at other girls like they are hot or their body" I said

"I'll try" he said

"And she'll only get in bed when you've been together long time and she knows she can trust you" I said

"Who do you know?"

"She tells me everything" I said

"I hope your advice works" He said

"It will" I said "I'm a girl I know what we like"

"Is that why you like Matt?"

"I guess I just thought he was cute and I'd give us a shot" I said "Worth a try"

"And one more thing?"

"What?"

"How can I trust you on what you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no proof your actually a girl" He said looking at me

"I think the dress at the party was enough to show you I had boobs and I am a girl Sirius"

"I'll take your word then and do as you say, as you say you are a girl" He said with a smirk on his face


	19. Party

Remus POV

Saturday morning we just did normal stuff do homework and other stuff. But the afternoon was crazy, well for Amy. She insisted on starting to get ready at 4pm when the Party wasn't until 7, So we ended up getting her food from the kitchen. From 4 we didn't see her till later on, so me and the guys played wizards chess, talked and watched James trying to chat up Lily, which I can say was pretty hilarious after the 5 turn downs form her.

"She's ready" Dabi called form the top of the stairs and ran down to join us. We all stood up waiting to see her. She walked down slowly not trying to trip in her new heels, and all I could say was WOW but my mine was thinking a million things. Her dress was an elegant blue and had diamantes around the chest and just above the knee, her heels matched. Her hair was curled and pined back and Dabi had obviously done her makeup. She looked beautiful like an angel, a princess even and the sort of girl you dream about. Walker was one lucky guy.

"Do I look ok?" She asked

"Ok… that's an understatement" Peter said

"You look Beautiful" James said and hugged her

"Thanks guys, but Dabi helped" She said

"Your still looks beautiful" I said and she smiled at me "Go on you have a party to attend"

She left us leaving the portrait with Lily. I smiled as she walked out

"I knew she'd looks so gorgeous in that dress" Dabi said

"And the shoes" I added "You done all off her make-up?"

"Yea it took a while and her hair took forever" She said "Lily had to help"

Amy POV

I saw Matt waiting outside wearing a shirt and tie. He looked very handsome and he turned to see me. He smiled at me and said I looked pretty, Lily also found Severus along the way and we went to the party it was full of people half I didn't know so I felt kind of off lost. We went and talked to Slughorn

"Hello" He said

"Hello sir" We replied

"Enjoying your evening" He asked me

"Yes it's wonderful" I said looking around

"That's good. How's your family?"

"They're great, Dads doing well at the ministry and my brother is still training" I said

"Well that's good" He replied "And yours Matthew?"

"Doing fine thank you sir" Matt said. We left to go and dance and we slow danced for a while and the found a table and got a drink and just sat and looked at the other people. Lily looked like she was happy but Snape looked like it was the best night ever. She smiled at me as they danced. Matt made me dance with him to show me off to his friends at the party but I got all embarrassed. The hours soon grew on us and we had to go but I think it was a great party. But something unusual happened when I was walking back to the common room I was wearing my necklace like always, and it turned red. I knew it meant danger but nothing was near me so I forgot about it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys please give me ideas I need them…..**

Amy POV

Lessons weren't as boring anymore as it was almost Christmas, the castle was full of Christmas trees and the grounds were covers in snow which meant snow ball fights, A LOT of them and normally while watching the guys practice for quidditch I would get freezing cold sitting watching in the stands.

I started to walk down as it they had finished. But James flew over to me

"Hey get on" He said

"Why?"

"It'll save you having to walk and we can go inside quicker" He said. I slowly got on the broom which I hated. I held onto him tightly refusing to let go until my feet where on the ground properly. I looked at Dabi walking towards the changing room and caught up with her

"Great practice today" I said

"I guess" She said

"You were amazing" I replied she was being to modest

"No my brooms getting old and doesn't go as fast anymore" She said looking at the thing.

"Christmas is near" I said. She was pretty quick getting changed for girl. She just out her uniform on and the scarf for the cold and tied her hair back in the usual ponytail. We walked in and the boys were almost ready, slower like always. James was putting his shoes on and Sirius somehow had everything on but his shirt and jumper, which made Dabi a very happy bunny. She walked over to him and kissed him

"You lost your shirt?" She said

"Yea" He replied looking at the floor. But Dabi kissed him again "Maybe I should not wear a shirt more often"

"I'd like that" Dabi said

"Please don't" Me and James said in time "I don't want to see my best mate walking around with no top on thank you" James added. Sirius found his shirt under his quidditch kit eventually. I rolled my eyes at him like a mother would.

We went back up to the castle it was soon to be Christmas and all the students had started to pack up their things to go home, well the ones who where. Which I was one of them along with all the other Marauders. So we decided we should pack as it was 22nd December and the train would leave in the morning. So I went up to the dorms and started packing my things. I had to try and squish my dress and shoes into my full case, which was a struggle. I had to help Dabi look for her clothes that she'd lost turns out they were under the bed.

"Miss Lawrence?" McGonagall was in the doorway

"Yes professor?" I said

"The headmaster wishes to see you" She said. I followed her to the headmaster's room and he sat at his desk.

"Please sit" He said to me and I went and sat in front of his desk

"What is it sir?" I said to Dumbledore "I was just packing to go home"

"That's what I wish to speak to you about" He said "You won't be going home tomorrow"

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"Your home was attacked by death eaters the earlier" He said

"But my…."

"Your family is safe, your parents were shopping and our brother at work" He said I let out a sigh of relief

"What do I do then sir?" I asked "The house can't be too bad?"

"Actually it is, it seems they were looking for something, they casted spells and most the house is burned inside"

"Is there any way I can see if anything can be saved?"

"In a few days when the house has been checked" He said. The doors opened to see the Marauders and McGonagall

"Sorry Professor I tried to stop them" She said

"It's ok, they're probably curious" He replied. I filled them in and they all looked at me sadly

"So you have nowhere to stay?" Peter asked

"I have to stay here" I said

"No you don't" James said. I stared at him "My parents have a mansion they will let your family stay with us"

"James it wouldn't be fair" I said

"My parents won't mind, I'll send them and owl now" He said

"Ok ask if they say yes I'll tell my parents" I said, James ran out towards the owlerey that second.

"Oh yea, if you are at James' house I might come as well" Sirius said

"Why?"

"My family will probably have a fight and I'll leave and go to James place" He said

"Good to know" I said James ran in again

"I sent the owl" He said "Hopefully mum says yes she hates people being sad at Christmas. Plus she likes you"

"Good to know" And owl landed by the window and James go the letter from it. He read it and smiled

"She said yes" He said and hugged me "Now tell your parents"

I used James' owl to send my parents a message telling them they seemed ok with it and said yes so it was settled it was me and James at Christmas.

When we went to the common room we all sat by the fire to keep warm.

"Guys we got presents for you" Peter said to me and Dabi

"What?" We said

"As we won't be there at Christmas you can have them now" Remus said handing each other us a small box. We opened them to find small sliver bracelets with 5 charms on the first was the shape of a mouse, the second was a stag, the third was a paw print, the fourth was a wolf and the last was my initial an A, Dabi had a D, and it was placed in the middle of the four charms. I smiled at it so did Dabi.

"We thought you'd like them and you'll always have reminder of us" Sirius said

"I love it" We both said and hugged the guys. I put mine on and it was perfect, suddenly made me forget about the disaster. Then I realized the night of the party my necklace changed and this happened.

"Amy?" Remus said "What's wrong?"

"The other night my necklace went red" I said plainly "But I thought nothing of it"

"You didn't tell us?" James said

"I totally forgot" I replied

The next morning we all got on the train and headed home. It was fun because we were all going so we all stayed together. Laughing having fun and I was looking at the snow fall and it made me happy extremely happy. The train journey ended and we got in my parents car and James directed my Dad to his house. I'd been there before and Mrs Potter was always nice to me and she seemed to love my parents. They ended up chatting about muggle things to my mum and other things but James showed me to my room and I Put my things down. I went to him in his room, It was covered in quidditch things and school photos, Just a bit like my room, my old room.

"Hey" He said sitting on his bed

"Hey, thought I'd see you" I said

"Sorry about my room" He said kicking some things around

"I like messy, it feels more homely" I said

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm sure" I said "Just a bit worried"

"Why?"

"Want to know what they were looking for" I said

Christmas Eve came and it wasn't like normal. I sat in my room before dinner looking through a book; I suddenly started humming a silent night. Being used to going to church every Christmas Eve I always sang. So that's what I did alone in my room, sing.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" James said standing by the door. I guessed he'd been standing there as soon as I started singing.

"It doesn't matter" I said

"Just tell me Amy. I'm like your brother" He said

"I just don't feel comfortable" I said, I could se he knew I was lying

"Ok fine, in first year I was singing in the toilets like I normally do because I thought I was alone. The Victoria came behind me and told me 'Shut up, you sound like a dying cat, your such a weirdo' from then on I believed her"

"You're amazing though" He said

"You guys don't see it though" I said "When someone pushes me down I become insecure"

"I feel like I can't do things" I said "I hate the way I look sometimes"

"Amy stop doubting yourself" He said "I know guys think your pretty"

"And who would that be?" I asked

"Your boyfriend" He said hesitating. I shrugged knowing he was right.

"Still doesn't help" I said looking at the floor

"Just try and shrug off the hate" He said leaving me room


	21. guy talk

All in all I guess Christmas wasn't that bad, Mrs Potter treated me like her own daughter most the time. And Sirius was right he did come on Christmas day. My mum and Mrs Potter were serving dinner and there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it and there was Sirius. He told us his mother was shouting at him about him being friends with half-blood's and mudblood's and he had enough and left. The Potter's gave him dinner as well as us which I thought was really generous. Afterwards James and Sirius went to James' room while I helped put everything away, Typical boy!

When I finished I couldn't help but be nosy so I sneaked upstairs and put my ear again James' door. Listening on the conversation…which was funny but I wish I didn't listen to

"Come on James, I know you dream about her" Sirius said

"Shut up about it" He said

"When are you going to give up on Evans?"

"When she agrees to date me" James said

"That might be forever mate"

"You dream about Dabi" James replied

"And she's my girlfriend, that's normal" Sirius said

"You know what dream I mean Padfoot" James said laughing

"Yea and?" Sirius replied. I almost laughed so hard.

"You're finding it hard aren't you?" James said

"Yup but I'll wait" Sirius said obviously referring to sex "BUT when I get to, she's never going to want me to stop"

I opened the door at that point and they both looked at me

"How much did you hear?" James said

"Let me see from Sirius asking if you dream about Lily to him having sex with my bestie" I said smiling sweetly

"Crap" Sirius said. I went and sat on James' bed next to them

"I won't tell" I replied "If you be nice to me"

"DEAL" he shouted

I laughed really hard and they both looked at me

"But as we're on that subject" Sirius said

"Uh-oh" I whispered

"What about your love life?" He said

"What about it?" I asked

"Have you and Matthew got up to anything?" he said with a smirk on his face

"Sirius I am like I was before, a virgin" I said looking at him

"Wow you guys are slow" He said looking at me and James

"Sorry if I don't feel I'm ready yet" I replied

"Your 16" He shouted

"Yes and I'm not sure if matt's the one" I said "Plus I don't have birth control and I'm not getting preggers"

"Use magic then" He said like it was obvious

I pulled a face at him like we were little kids. "Ok I just don't want to Sirius"

"Fine then be boring" He said

"IM NOT BROING" I shouted at him

"You are" He shouted back

"GUYS SHUT UP" James shouted over us "Neither of you are boring"

We stayed silent for a moment. The guys looked at each other

"Amy how is things with you and Matt?" James asked

"We're ok..." She said

"Good to know" James said

"Right I'm off to bed" I said and left the room

James POV

Amy just ran out my room, which I can only guess meant she was scared or worried or freaked.

"Dude she's going to think something's up" Sirius said

"How?"

"You randomly asked how a boyfriend is" He replied

"I was seeing ok" I said harshly "Poor Moony"

"He'll get over it soon enough" Sirius said putting his feet up

"He's loved her for ages then a guy asked her out just before he was going to" I replied

"I know… but what can we do about it?" Sirius asked "We can't break her and Matt up, she likes him a lot"

"True, I don't want to hurt her" I said lying on my bed

"Maybe we pull them apart a bit?" He said

"We could try but she'll find way around it" I said trying to think, nothing came to me

"I got it" Sirius shouted

"What padfoot?"

"We make her hang with Remus more then maybe she'll lose interest in Walker and fall for Moony" Sirius explained

"It might work" I said "But this is Amy she wouldn't realize it was happening"

"Let's just give her time and she might realize that he's a douche and he's not the guy" Sirius said

"Wow"

"What?"

"That's probably the most almost romantic thing you've ever said" I exclaimed

"Very funny" He said sarcastically


	22. Animagus

Yea Christmas was fun, really fun but it was hard not telling Dabi about what I heard. I was tempted but I kept my word. The train journey back was boring I just sat reading why the others talked. I just felt down that day for no reason, just wanted a lazy day. I just completely zoned out.

The train journey ended and we put our stuff in the dorms and unpacked, tomorrow lessons, YAY not! We went to bed early as there was nothing to do well for me I just wasn't in the mood. I guess it was that my Christmas was different and I hadn't done a lot, hadn't even been in MY home. The morning came and I ate breakfast in peace until the guys interrupted it.

"JAMES" Sirius screamed form the door

"Oh merlin" I whispered in my breath

"Sirius calm down" He said

"What you do?" I asked

I looked at Sirius to see his arms covered in ink saying '_I fucked Malfoy'_ I laughed so hard

"It's not funny" Sirius shouted at me

"It kind of is" I said

"You wouldn't like it" He said

"Yea but it's not on me" I said laughing. And I should not have said it. Sirius leaped over the table and pinned me to the floor "SIRIUS GET OFF"

"No you will feel my pain" He grinned. He wrote on my arm '_I love Snape and fuck Sirius every night" _

I looked at my arm and sent him and evil glare. He got off me and hid behind James.

"Sirius I'm going to fucking kill you" I shouted trying to scrub of the ink. It wouldn't come off, so I left the hall to go to the bathroom. I was so angry that moment literally I probably had steam coming out my ears. Matt grabbed me by the waist when I was on my rag.

"What's wrong" He said trying to calm me down

"Sirius happened" I showed him my arm and he laughed

"I hope that's not true" He said like he was my dad or something

"Of course it's not" I said kissing him. He grabbed my arse and smiled

"Lucky for you a certain guy knows a spell to get rid of the ink" He grinned. He done the spell and the ink disappeared.

"THANK YOU" I hugged him tightly

"I'm your boyfriend I'm going to help you" He said smirking. I kissed him but something had changed there wasn't as much spark anymore…

After lessons me and Dabi went to the RoR to practice we'd been doing it for ages and we finally cracked it. We managed to make ourselves animaguses, because we are that awesome. Dabi done it first I watched her and then a little Cheetah cub was sitting on the floor looking very proud of herself. She turned back and smiled at me

"THAT WAS AWESOME" she screamed

I tried for a while and finally got it, there was a mirror and I went to it as my animal form. A small wolf with deep blue eyes which stood out against the dark brown fur. I changed back and smiled at her

"We done it" I said and we hugged each other

"We finally done it" She said to me.

That next morning we had a plan. We snuck into eh boy's dorms while they slept and turned into animals. Dabi jumped onto Sirius' face and licked it I stayed by Remus' bed.

"Stop it" Sirius whispered but Dabi carried on. He woke up and saw a cheetah on his face

"MERLINS BEARD" he shouted and looked at the cheetah then at the wolf A.K.A me. Remus looked at me and I jumped onto his bed and he stroked me.

"How the bloody hell did they get in here?" Sirius asked

"Prank maybe?" Peter said

"If it was the girls I will kill them" He said, but remus was studying me like he knew something. He looked at my eyes.

"I think I know where they are" He said

"Yea sleeping" Sirius said

"No their in the room" He said staring at me

"That's impossible" James said

"This wolf cub has the exact same eyes as Amy" He replied, Sirius looked at Dabi's eyes

"Cheetah has Dabi's" He said "Guys transform back"

"They don't have clothes Padfoot" James said

"I don't have a problem with that" He smirked. I left the room and came back normal and in clothes!

"Was that you?" James asked

"No shit Sherlock" I replied

"Wait…you're an animagus" Peter said

"NAH SHIT" Dabi replied coming into the room

"That's amazing" Remus said. Dabi sat next to Sirius on his bed

"Cheetah… that's sexy babe" He grinned and kissed her and the snogging began

"Guys get a room" I shouted

"We are in a room with a bed" Sirius corrected me

"I hate you sometimes" I said


	23. Gryffindor?

**Guys I need more readers tell your friend review what you think please tell me**

Sirius POV

The girls had somehow cracked the code to being a animagus which I wasn't going to complain about. James thought it was good, peter didn't really care but Remus seemed a bit stressed that they'd get hurt

"Guys they aren't used to it" He said

"Come on moony" I said

"Padfoot you don't get it" He said

"I get that they care enough to go through that process for you" I replied

"He's right Moony" James butted in "They done that for YOU"

"I know don't need to tell me again" He said looking at his bed

"Maybe Amy's coming around" I said smirking

"Shut up Sirius" He shouted "Plus she still loves matt"

"She might just still be with him" Peter said

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"Well the other day I saw them kiss, normally she looks completely happy after but she looked like something was different" He explained

"That makes no sense" I said

"It does" James said "You're just dumb"

"Yea and your just Lily obsessed" I replied

"No funny" James replied

Dabi POV

Amy was talking to me about Matt again. Like always

"Dabi I need your help" She said

"What is it?" I said looking at witch weekly

"Well I kissed matt…" she began

"Nah shit" I replied

"Shhh…when we kissed I always felt a spark but I didn't this time" She said slowly

"You think something's changing" I said

"Yea" She said "Like we are growing apart"

"How about you spend more time together" I suggested "Spend more time alone in RoR"

"I'll do that" She said and left the room

Amy Pov

I went to find Matt in the Library he always went there during lunch. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes

"Hey babe" I whispered to him

"Hey, what's brings you here?" HE asked

"I want to spend more time with you" I suggested

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Yup I was thinking The Room of requirement and we bunk next lesson" I said

"I'm up for that" He said and grabbed his bag. We walked there while everyone else went to lessons. The door disappeared behind us and we looked over at the red sofa. We went and sat down on it like normal people but I looked and there was nothing else in the room.

"A sofa" I said out loud

"Yes for us to sit on" He replied

"Sorry thinking to myself" I said embarrassed. He kissed me and I smiled

"What you want to do?" I asked

"A lot of things" He replied smiling like Sirius does with Dabi

"I know you do" I replied, was I ready? I was thinking to myself I'm a Gryffindor and they take risks don't they? Maybe this was the one I should take.

I kissed him again and he pulled me into his lap. We snogged while I undone buttons on his shirt. He reached and undone mine. Kissing more and more but as he reached up my back to my bra clasp something snapped in my brain. I pulled away a bit and stopped the kiss

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm sorry matt I'm just not ready" I said shyly

"It's ok" He said "I shouldn't have done that unless you wanted to"

"No it's not your fault" I said quietly, what was I thinking? I know I'm not ready and I've only known the guy for about 4 months and dating. Maybe i was just trying to be a Gryffindor

"Amy?" He asked

"Hmm" I replied

"You zoned out"

"Sorry I was thinking" He gave me a look as to say go on "I'm thinking that the sorting hat got me wrong"

"How so?"

"Well Gryffindor's are brave and take risks, I don't do that. Hufflepuff, yes, I'm kind and forgiving. Slytherin, yes, I can be a bitch and I'm determined. Even ravenclaw"

"They say some Gryffindor's don't show their bravery till they need" He said

"But I probably won't" I answered "I'm not that brave"

"Maybe you just haven't found yourself yet" He said. Maybe I hadn't, time would tell…..


	24. Full moon!

The full moon was tonight and the boys agreed that Dabi and I could go as long as we were careful. We promised and I guess I had to keep it. Remus always left early because of his condition. The rest of us stayed for dinner. We ate quickly and waited for a bit afterwards. I followed the guys towards the passage we took to get to the shack. Yes it was pretty creepy but it was only for a night. We transformed before we went in. I never saw the boys in their forms before. James was a large stag, suited him and he looked proud. Sirius was a dog a scruffy black dog but pretty cute, which suited him the lazy stray. Peter, the small rat, his mousy personality.

The night seemed to go on forever the boys play fighting and acting like well….wild animals. Dabi and Sirius playing around which looked completely weird with a cheetah and a scruffy dog. I went and sat by Remus who was watching the moon. He seemed different not mucking around with the rest of us; maybe it was because I was here. I looked over at the others still playing around who looked completely happy, then at Remus who's face looked serious and annoyed. I c ant blame him I would hate this life as well having to keep it from people.

Victoria POV

I watched the marauders sneak out after dinner, what I like being nosy! This time the two bitches were with them as well. Wonder where they're going AGAIN. I watched them every night for past 2 months and every night it was a full moon so maybe next one was the same. But in addition to the boys was Amelia, I can use it against her. I knew when she would leave an hour after dinner on midnight in February which would be around 13th? So only need to tell a certain someone

Target spotted.

"Hey Matt" I shouted down the hall

"Oh hey Victoria" He waved "What's up?"

"Nothing spying on people" I said. How do I say it to him?

"Who?"

"Well I heard your girlfriend is sneaking out again on 13th of February saw her sneak out today as well. With the marauders"

"Thanks for telling me" He replied with a smile

"Just thought you should know" I said


	25. New friend

Since December we had been studying everything from first year for our Owls. Slytherins in most our lessons were annoying because I had Victoria constantly nagging me about stuff. But herbology was fine we had hufflepuffs. I didn't know any of our year but they knew me. In the lesson I was looking at a plant with some healing thing and a girl came up to me

"Hey Amy" She said, I looked up at her. Her hair was wavy red like Lily's but slightly darker btu still as stunning. Her brown eyes were large and pretty her skinny pale, average height. She looked like a nice person

"Hey" I said uncertain

"I'm Harriet" She replied smiling at me

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling back

"Your Matthew's girlfriend" She said

"Yup that's me" I said still working on my plant "How come I've never seen you before"

"We're only in this class together and I normally stay with my house" She replied. She smiled at Dabi

"And you're Dabi"

"Yea, Sirius' Girl" Dabi smiled back, I could tell she was saying that to show she was his girl not just a friend or fling

"I know" Harriet said

"We should hang out some time" I said, I only really talked with Dabi it'd be nice to have another girl mate when Dabi was doing whatever she did was Sirius… which I do not want a mental image of. Oh merlin just got one.

She talked with us all lesson and then I said we'd meet up sometime.

Remus POV

I was watching Amy in herbology she seemed to have made a new friend. She was the hufflepuff girl in the Library. We walked our way to defence against dark arts last week was 2nd year stuff. So this week was 3rd and that meant talking about werewolves and boggarts. GREAT!

Sirius normally joked about all the time but when it came to boggarts he got pissed off. Hated the things like the rest of us. And I was right it was boggarts. We lined up in front of it as soon as we walked in expected to remember what we learned a few years back. When my turn came, it turned into a full moon and I instantly shouted the spell to get rid of it. How much of a wimp would I look like being afraid of full moons? Well for the people who did know it made sense. Dabi took her turn and stood in font the thing changed, I could see Sirius standing there with a tall blonde girl like a model they were kissing. She stared at it either angry or sad. And shout the spell and the girl turned into a troll. Making Dabi laugh.

Amy was behind Dabi she walked up to it and it changed, she stared at it for a few moments. Then I looked at it not her, it was a were-wolf staring down her family growling at them. She just stared at it motionless then she took her wand up and said the spell and it changed into a small puppy rolling on the floor. The bell rang and we grabbed our bags Amy hurried ahead of me. If it was a were-wolf did that mean her worst fear was werewolves in general or me? Was she was afraid I'd hrut her loved ones?


	26. Worries and Truths

Sirius POV

That lesson was weird, the girls ran straight out without us saying anything. Moony feel silent after and at lunch

"Did you see Dabi's boggart?" I asked James

"Yes, it was you and some fit girl" He replied tucking into his food.

"Yes but I was kissing the girl" I said

"And?" James said

"It means she afraid of me being with someone else" I grinned "She actually lo ves me"

"I hope so" Peter said. Remus hadn't talked in ages

"Moony what's up" I asked watching him not eat anything

"Amy" He said quietly

"What about her?" I said again

"Her boggart" He replied not looking at us

"Come on I didn't see it just tell me what's going on" I exclaimed

"Her boggart was a were-wolf growling at her family" He said looking at me.

"ooh" I trailed off

"What's that mean?" He said looking at all of us "Is she scared of me because I'm like this, that'd I'd hurt her family"

The idea came to me "Dude think, if she saw a were-wolf near her family it must have a reason"

"What?"

"Why else would you be near her family?" I said "Because you're with her is the only logical explanation"

"It can't be" He said "There's no way"

Dabi POV

Amy was looking at me in the dorms we ditched lunch not wanting to see the boys. She was a bit freaked that her boggart had changed.

"I think it's cute" I said

"It's not now everyone's going to think I'm a lovey dovey sorta gal" I said

"It showed you care" she replied

"Yea well your were-wolf huh?" I said

"I don't know what that was about" She replied "Were-wolf?"

"Remus?" I say back

"But I'm not scared of him" She replied "He's like my best friend"

"Maybe you're scared of the monster" I replied

"But I know its Remus and I know he wouldn't hurt me" She said

"Maybe you haven't seen what you're afraid of yet" I said back.

Amy POV

I walked to the library to see Harriet. I needed her because Dabi went to see Sirius. She was reading a book

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I replied

"You alright?" She asked

"Perfectly fine thanks" I lied "You?"

"Yea ok" She replied "Just had Potions"

"How did it go?" I asked

"Meh we just looked over ingredient properties" She said

"So boring huh?" I said

"Yup" She said "How are you and matt?"

"Great but we don't talk much" I said

"Well valentines is coming up" She winked "Little loving"

"Maybe" I winked back "Something tells me Dabi might"

"How come?"

"Sirius can't keep his hands off her" I laughed.

SIRIUS POV

Dabi came to me after lunch as we bunked care of magical creatures. She looked embarrassed.

"Hey babe" I said smiling

"You saw my boggart" She said looking at the floor

"Yes I did"

"Sorry I didn't know"

"Sorry?" I asked "For what being scared I'd leave you for a doll?"

"Sirius, I love you and I feel like there are people who look like that that you will love more than me" She said quickly

"I don't want a perfect girl" I said "You're funny, brave and damn right hot"

"Really?" She asked. I placed my hand on her cheek and pressed my forehead against hers

"Yea" I replied, be romantic I thought "I love you because you don't look like a super model and you don't try and grab my attention but shoving your arse in my face or showing off your body to me"

She laughed "but it would be nice"

"Sirius I know I'm not likely to say this but" She trailed off "I really do love you"

"And I love you too" I replied and kissed her

"How's Remus?" She asked

"He's getting better" I said still pretty freaked about Amy

"So is she, she doesn't know what it means either" She replied

"So both of them are freaking over something that they have no clue about?" I asked

"Pretty much"

"WOW they really are made for each other" I said

"I feel sorry for him" She said

"He went to tell her and matt got in there first"

"Well if you truly love someone you just want them to be happy" She smiled at me

"Maybe your right" I said "But she seems a little different"

"How?" She said "She's still Amy"

"Like something's changed in her" I said "She's acting different"

"Maybe her true self is coming out of her" She replied


	27. Potions class

Amy POV

I tended to avoid Remus for a day or two embarrassed still. I think he saw it and he probably thinks I don't like him but it's the opposite of that he's so close to me, I'm scared of what I'm scared of. But the end of the day was potions and I guess I had to face him soon enough. I had to be brave like the Gryffindor inside me...if I could find it.

I went in a bit later than usual and sat next to Remus luckily we had to get ingredients so our eyes didn't meet. We sat about making the potion in utter silence for a while. While he was working on the potion I looked at him, he looked so focused like there was nothing in is mind or in deep thought. Then I got back to my work and looked at the potion brewing, looked alright

"Have you got any valentine's day plans yet?" Remus broke the silence

"Not really" I said "Matt hasn't said anything, you?"

"Full moon" He said quietly without looking at me

"You know I'd rather come with you guys to that" I said

"You have a boyfriend"

"And I hate valentine's it just an excuse to be all in love" I explained, true thoughts I hate the day just full of pink and love BLURG.

"You're choice" He said

"Plus" I lowered my voice "I'm scared he might try something on as it's a special occasion"

"Don't go then" He said looking at me

"I'm not" I said plainly looking at Sirius and Dabi "I feel happy for them"

"Took them long enough to get together" Remus said

"Yea they been all over each other for a year before" I smile "She finally found someone who makes her feel like she's worth something"

"Every girl deserves that" Remus said to me smiling

The thought of that coming from a guy shocked me. From a girl yes that's what all girls say but guys not normally. I look down at my necklace and see it glow white in my shirt. But I turn away before Remus can see it, I know he'll try and keep me from it but if I want to find myself as a Gryffindor I must face it alone. Even if it is a bad thing about to happen I have to try. Use some bravery that's buried within me. I will find the strength….


	28. Valentines

**Hey guys please please please review I want your opinions and it'd make me happy ENJOY ****!**

Amy POV

Yes valentines came! Which pissed me off and Remus wasn't too happy either after all it was a full moon tonight. I had to sneak away from Matt I didn't want to be all romantic also the fear of what might happen was kicking in. YES I loved him but I just hate being all lovey dovey on this day. I HATE IT

But as usual people were kissing and making out in various places around the castle. Sirius has brought Dabi a dozen roses and chocolates, which she was really happy at. They were close all day which made the rest of us feel weird as I was the only girl with3 guys. James came up to me and hugged me as Sirius and Dabi walked ahead.

"Hugs" He said to me and pulled me closer to him, Peter joined in the hug then Remus joined as well

"Guys as much as I love you, you're squishing me and I can't breathe" I said just letting it escape my mouth. They let go slightly and I hugged them all back

"James aren't you going to try and woo over Lily" I said jokingly

"Indeed I am" He said smirking

"What's the plan this time?" Peter asked

"I am giving her a beautiful red rose" He said "And this lovely card"

Lily passed us the next second, James catched her wrist

"Hey beautiful" He said flirting which made me laugh

"What you want potter?" Lily spat

"Here's a rose for the lovely woman you are" He handed her the card and rose

"Aw sweet" She said smiling

"I know right"

"But I don't want to go on a date" She said and walked off smiling at me

"REJECTION" Remus and I said in his face

"Shut up guys" he pushed me slightl, I looked over at Sirius holding Dabi close to him and kissing his hands were sliding down her back towards her ass.

"HEY KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF MISTER" I shouted at him

"Ok mummy" He winked at me and kissed Dabi. They were inseparable, meant to be for each other, which made me wonder how long they'd be together. But the afternoon was coming to an end and Remus left us… And now the night was just about to begin.


	29. Cheater?

It was a full moon so we had to sneak out. Sirius and Dabi and Peter left first so it didn't look so bad. After all Remus had left ages ago. I was about to go with James it was my second Full moon so I was excited as last time. We left the common room it was about 10pm we walked down the corridors in silence trying not to wake anyone. We sneaked down the corridors and got onto the field almost near the willow. James went in first and I would follow.

"Amy?" A voice said, I turned and saw Matt standing there

"What are you doing here?" I said

"Seeing what you're doing" He said "Sneaking off with Potter and the other Marauders"

"It's not what it looks like" I said

"I watched you leave with James and the others left before you" He said angrily

"I want to explain but I can't" I said sadly knowing what was coming

"Why can't you tell me? Ashamed?"

"No, it's not…. I just can't" I said

"IM YOUR BOYFRIEND" He shouted at me

"I know that it's just…." I said I can't tell him about Remus

"You're seeing potter, aren't you, maybe even Black" He said "He wants every girl in his pants"

"MATT ISNT NOT LIKE THAT" I said tears falling down my face

"I don't care what it is" He said. James came up form he tree

"Amy what's wrong?" He asked

"So it is potter?" He said

"Wow mate it's not what you think" James said "She's like my sister, I wouldn't do that"

"Why aren't you telling me?" He shouted

"Because…." I said quietly

"You don't trust me is that it?" He said

"No it's…." I said thinking

"That's it I can't do this" He said turning away. I had tears in my eyes

"DO WHAT?" I shouted crying now

"Be with someone who lies and keeps stuff from me" He said and walked off. With that I fell to the floor and balled my eyes out wanting the world to just disappear around me. I just knelt in the ground and cried. James tried pulling me up

"Come on Amy you can't stay here all night" He said I just stayed there. "Amy transform and we can go in the warm"

I didn't want to speak. I felt like some had ripper my heart out, sucked the life out me. He sat with me by the tree and watched me cry into my hands. I heard footsteps after a while come out of the tree

"Hey…" It was Sirius. I looked up and saw him. James shook his head at him and he sadly smiled at me, He went inside and Dabi reappeared a few seconds later. She pulled me in her arms and told the guys to go and see Remus. I cried into her as she comforted me, she knew what I was feeling and I was glad I had her with me but nothing could stop my sadness.

The next morning I felt as bad as I did last night. Lifeless. I woke up and went down to breakfast without talking to anyone. James must have filled in the others on what happened. I heard whispers around me but I ignored it, I could feel the stares burning on my back from the hufflepuff table. I just ate my food until I heard some of the whispers behind me

"She's such a slag" Someone said

"I heard she was sneaking off with the others, cheater" Another said

"I heard that's the only reason they hang with her, to get some fun" Another said. After my ears heard those words I felt worse than normal, my eyes were burning and I just picked up my bag and ran out again. I wanted to be alone and there was only once place I knew for that, where no one would find me. I stayed there for a while I had a chair tissues and blanket, a music player if I wanted music. It was one place I could feel safe and not feel that everyone was against me. I stayed there most the day not in the mood for lessons. I'm sure the others would let me copy them for once. I just sat there staring at the ground. I stayed there for a few days not wanting to face the world bu one day someone came in.

I sat up suddenly to see Remus standing there. He walked over to me and hugged me

"James told me" He said. I nodded still not willing to speak

"Amy if he thought you'd so that then he's an idiot" He said again "And he doesn't deserve a girl like you"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly

"Amy, you're amazing, funny, kind, and clever and Beautiful like an angel" He said. I smiled for the first time since last night.

"Thanks" I said slowly. He wiped the tears from my eyes

"I'd never make you cry" He said "And I'm going to make that big heart of yours beat again, I'm going to fix it"

"Huh"

"I promise I won't let you down" He said looking into my eyes

"Remus that's so sweet" I answered "But what do you mean?"

"It means I love you" He replied and kissed me for the first time meaning it.


	30. Protection

**OOOHH did you like last chapter I hope you did**

Amy POV

Remus had managed to coax me out and into the castle again, but I still wasn't up to it. I walked around with my hair in my face and no makeup like usual but my eyes were puffy and I didn't look happy. The guys didn't ask what Remus did to help me and what happened was kept between us and never spoken of since. They walked around the castle with me so I never had to feel alone.

Remus walked with his arm over my shoulders pulling me close to him. I didn't care the guys knew I felt safe around them especially Remus.

"Hey, Lawrence heard you cheated on Matt" Victoria shouted to me down he hall we stopped but I whispered leave it to the guys

"Looks like Lupin got you last night" She said

"Shut up" Sirius said

"Or was it black" She grinned with that evil look in her eyes

"Why don't you shut it" Dabi said looking at her standing in front of me

"You in the slut gang too Charm" She said to Dabi. That second Dabi's hand connected with Victoria's face. DABI SLAPPED HER. When Victoria looked at her a massive red mark was left on her face. She went to slap Dabi but she missed.

"Now leave me best friend alone or you can get another one ok?" Dabi said

"You don't scare me" Victoria replied

"Oh yea?" Dabi said getting close to her face "You going to get your death eater parents on me?"

Whispers form the crowd started, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. Luckily McGonagall came down the corridor

"What is going on here?" She asked the girls "Away with you" she pushed away the other student I went to leave but she stopped me and the boys.

"What's going on?" She asked again

"She slapped me" Victoria shouted and pointed at Dabi

"Because you insulted me best friend" Dabi shouted back

"Ok because neither of you are getting anything to me" She said "Mr Lupin please tell em what happened"

"Well we were walking and She" Remus pointed at Victoria "Was rude to Amy. Dabi slapped her and was protecting her as Amy isn't so good right now"

"Ok I take it this is true both of you girl Detention tonight my office" She walked of and Dabi hugged me

"Ignore what she says ok" She said

"I will because I know she just wants a reaction from me" I replied smiling at the boys. They smiled back

* * *

Remus POV

After going back to the common room Amy went upstairs to sleep after that day I was genuinely worried about her. She managed today and it was hard everyone looking and whispering but she was happy to have us all around. I sat looking at the fire when Peter spoke

"She dealt with it ok didn't she" He said

"Yea she did" I replied

"How did you get her to come out from the room?" Sirius asked Dabi had just left fro detention.

"I just did" I replied trying to hide what happened

"Come on Moony I can tell something happened" He said

"I told her he was stupid for leaving her" it wasn't a complete lie.

"MOONY JUST TELL US" James said throwing a jelly bean at my head. I ate it luckily strawberry flavour.

"OK..I told her he was stupid and she's beautiful and amazing and I kissed her" I said quickly

They all smiled at me then looking up at he staircase, it was dinner so everyone was out.

"Why don't you go check on her I'm sure she's not asleep" James said. I went up slowly as they smiled at each other; I opened the door slowly only Amy was there. She was sat on her bed with her back to the door not knowing I was there. I crept up behind her and jump on the bed and tickled her, she screamed loudly and feel back on the bed knocking me off balance and landing on top of her.

"Remus you scared me" A smile appeared on her face and she laughed

"I knew that'd make you laugh" I said smiling down at her. Her hair was all a bit wet she must have washed it. And she was wearing her uniform still but the top was a bit wet from water off her hair.

"Yea but you didn't need to scare me" She said back "Why you in girls room anyway?"

"I came to check on you" I said

"What if you came in and I was naked what would you do?"

"I don't know either run away cos you're so ugly or stare cos you're so pretty" I said smiling

"You sound like Sirius" She replied smiling at me

"I take that as a bad thing" I replied and kissed her forehead

"Yea he's dating my best friend" She replied. The door opened a bit and then Sirius' head shot out from behind it

"Oh what am I interrupting" He said winking at me

"Us talking" I replied

"You sure cos you're on top of her" He said grinning

"Not like you haven't been like this with Dabi" Amy said to him

"Yea we've been like that and loads of other positions" He said smirking

"I don't want to have mental images thanks" Amy replied. Dabi came in after and looked at us then at Sirius

"Am I missing something?" She asked eyeing me up

"No they were talking" Sirius said and picked her up in his arms and put her on the bed and kissed her. And the she put her hands round his neck and they got closer and closer.

"GUYS STOP IT" Amy screeched

"I know it gross" I said to her

"You guys won't think its gross when you love someone like this" Dabi said

"True but we won't do it in front of our friends we'll have decently to do it behind locked doors" Amy said laughing. Now that's the Amy who I knew before the break up.

* * *

**Please Review any ides you want in the story anything**


	31. New house

**Hey guys I've been away for a week so it gave me some ideas and I hope you like them P.s this was decided was while back next chapter is my new idea.**

Amy pov

"Miss Lawrence" Dumbledore called for me as I walked down the corridor

"Yes sir?" I asked

"Your parents bring me news" He said and handed me a letter my mother wirting of course

_Amelia (_Urg she insists on calling me that)

_We finished the house its good as new actually better and we asked if you could take the day off don't worry the teachers are going to let you catch up. So today you'll see the new house_

_Mum xx_

"When am I going" I asked

"Now if you wish" He replied, I smiled at him with a nod. He apparated to my new home, still in its same location but bigger. It looked more modern and my mum was outside gardening

"Hello darling" She smiled "Go inside and take a look"

I went inside the hallway was white with wood floor and very grand. The living room was the same a large TV and a sofa was there. And other family things like photos hung on the wall, the kitchen looked like a kitchen was black and white. I went upstairs a few doors were around the bathroom I wasn't interested in just shower and a bath and sink toilet. My parents' bedroom I didn't bother with as I wasn't allowed in it. My brother's room was dark blue and plain as he spent most time at work and he'd probably move out soon he was 20 after all. There was a guest room that was cream coloured. My room, I walked in no longer a small rom it was large. Blue and white walls blue at bottom white on top and a light blue carpet to match. The bed was massive and there was a desk and a sofa bed as Dabi always slept round. Posters and photos were all over the wall. On my night stand sat a photo of me and the marauders and Dabi, mum was great. The wardrobe was massive the way I liked it and shoes everywhere, My mum knew me after all.

"Nice isn't it?" She asked from the door way

"It's amazing" I hugged her

"Its ok and the guest room" She began "In case your friends want to visit"

"Great idea" I said I looked out at the garden it was large and had a broom cupboard for my brooms. How could I not want to live her?

"You better go back to school" She said

"But I want to stay here" I said

"Darling you're not missing out on school now go!" My mum said


	32. Revenge

**Here my idea hope it's good**

Amy POV

I'd got back and told the others about the house and took a walk a note fell in my bag. _Met me by the black lake_. I thought about it, it could be some one important so I was a bit cold by the lake and I watched the water as I waited for the person to arrive.

"You came" Said a voice I turned around to see Victoria and all 3 black sister's surprise to see the third.

"What you want?" I asked harshly

"Well what Dabi did was wrong wasn't it" She said to me

"You deserved it" I snapped

"Well, she needs pay back" She said innocently

"Sow why am I here?" I asked

"It's simple really" She began "Dabi can't be hurt herself as she'd walk around like nothing happened. But I can attack what's close to her, her family I cannot attack there to far but you you're like a sister to her if something were to happen to you then she'd be broken mortified"

"That's wrong she done it because you hurt me" I shouted

"Don't make this to hard" Victoria said "We just want revenge"

I looked at all the sisters Bellatrix was evil as was Cissy but the third I didn't know her name was not I could see it. She looked scared and she turned around to look at the tree quickly then I looked over, I saw a small bit of Red hair from behind it, she was helping me. I had to put my faith in her even if I was wrong.

"Bella want to do the honours" Victoria said

"Sure" Bella stepped forward and raised her wand, the last thing I remember was a flash of light came towards me then everything went black.

Remus POV

Harriet came running towards me

"REMUS" She shouted

"What's up" I asked she was catching her breath form the running

"The black sisters and Victoria by the black lake" She said "The threw someone in there…I THINK IT WAS Amy"

I just ran without saying anything. Nobody was in sight but I still ran I looked at the lake something was in there. I just jumped in and looked around sinking to the bottom was a body light brown hair and eye's closed. Amy.


	33. Taken away

Remus

I grabbed her and pushed her to the surface, she looked terrible like something had attacked her. I carried her half running to the Hospital wing. On the way the guys saw me and helped me out. They didn't even ask me what was going on like me they knew she needed help and fast.

"Mr Lupin what are you doing?" Poppy asked then looked at Amy "Put her on this bed I'll carry her in"

I set her down but before I could follow her in the doors shut. I leant on the door praying that she was ok, there was nothing I could do if she was…she can't be. But she couldn't swim.

I sat outside for ages probably a few hours hoping that something would come, the guys left to tell Dabi who didn't come near the hospital wing.

"Mr Lupin you're still here" Poopy said

"How is she?" I asked immediately

"She's breathing but unconscious" I let out a sigh "She suffered from some attacked from mere people and we are currently getting the water out her lungs"

"She'll be ok right?" I asked

"We hope she might not recover for a few days" She said "St Mungo's nurses are helping her"

"ST MUNGOS?" I screamed, it had to be bad

"Yes her condition was so bad I needed help I'd never seen someone in that state"

"Can I see her?"

"No, I believe she will only have visitors once she is stable" She said "Now good night"

I visited every day, Dabi wasn't talking not even to Sirius but she did see Harriet who told her exactly what happened and why then on she felt guilty for something she didn't even do. I was a wreck I needed her to be ok I was praying just for her to be fine, even if it was bad, I just wanted her alive. I hardly slept at night because all I could think of was what would happen if she didn't make it.

Two days later I went again

"Mr Lupin I told you the last two days no visitors" Poppy said

"Please I need to see her, see if she's ok" I begged

"Maybe once she's conscious…" She began but I interrupted

"WAIT SHE'S NOT WOKEN UP?" I screamed

"Not yet no. She suffered a head bang on a rock probably in the lake and the spell was very powerful"

"When do you think she'll come around?" I asked

"I'm not sure could be a few hours maybe a few days" She replied "But when she does I'll tell you ok"

"Ok" I said saying I silently praying in my head she'd be better soon. We all felt bad and not the same when one of us was down let alone hurt. As I walked in the great hall Harriet looked at me hopefully but I shook my head at her.

"It's my fault" Dabi said quietly speaking to us after 2 days

"No it's not" Peter said

"Yes it is, I should have been there" She said "If I hadn't hurt Victoria we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Dabi you were protecting a friend in need, Amy wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this" James said

She just shrugged

"We just need to hope that she'll be come around and be back to normal in no time" Sirius said

"I know Amy she'd want us to get on with life even if the worst happened. And when she's back with us we look after her and make her laugh and be happy" Harriet smiled

"But that bitch is still getting hurt no matter what" Dabi snapped glaring at the slytherin table.

After a few days I visited again and she had woken up but still not allowed in

"Come on why not?" I whined

"She has injuries that need attending to" Poppy replied "If she is well enough to receive visitors then I'll let her out"

"WHEN WILL THAT BE?" I said quickly

"When she is healed and feels better" She said harshly

"Please let her know I've been trying" I smiled "And everyone says get well soon"

"I will, now shoo" She said closing the doors behind her

I practically run down the hall half jumping in joy, the others looked at me when I reached them outside potions

I grinned at them "Well spill the beans" Dabi said shaking me

"She said she'll come out when she's healed properly" They thought she was still out

"She's come round though" I said the all smiled and jumped and Dabi hugged me

"Amy's going to be alright" She whispered smiling to herself. We told Harriet and she seemed very joyous of the news. We knew she was being treated from the attack and she might have scars but we didn't care if our Amy was alive we were happy and I would be the happiest man alive.


	34. Knight in shining armour

Remus

We all sat down at dinner Amy still wasn't back and I had no updates because I thought she'd be out soon so I stopped trying to visit it was pointless anyway, Harriet was with us more and talked to Dabi keeping her from killing Victoria I couldn't blame her I think we all wanted to strangle her but didn't. I was silent but the others talked I just wanted Amy to be here. I missed her, the funny little giggles she made when she laughed, the smile that always made the room brighten up and every little thing she did I missed. James seemed to notice I wasn't acting the same and told me I just had to wait and that any day now she'd be herself again. I kept looking at the doors hoping that they would open but they didn't

After 10 minutes I heard a creaking sound and looked at the doors they opened. A girl her golden hair down her back and her blue eyes twinkled and she walked in and nobody noticed at first as soon as she saw me I stood up and she ran at me. She flung her arms around me and I managed to balance myself before falling over as her weight fell on me. I was sure I wasn't dreaming I hope I wasn't.

"Amy" I whispered to her "You're back"

"Poppy said I was fine and let me out" She pulled away and smiled at me

"I'm so happy you're ok" I said and let go of her, Dabi and Harriet soon pushed me out the way and hugged her so tightly. I smiled at them then the guys hugged her as well, I must say she looked healthier and her hair looked lighter than before.

"I heard you came to visit me" She said as we continued to eat

"Yea I did" I replied smiling at her

"Nearly every day?" She asked

I blushed "I really wanted to see you and check you're ok"

"Thank god you got me out that river I'd never have survived" She said

"Thank Harriet she came to get me" I said nodding at Harriet

"I wasn't going in and you saved her" Harriet said smiling

I guess we were all happy except Victoria who sent us glares across the room but we just ignored her and went on with the day.

We went to the common room and said by to Harriet. We had a small celebration of our own, Amy didn't feel like sleeping when the others left but I stayed

"Remus go get some sleep" She protested

"No I'm fine" I said she was sitting next to me on the sofa. "Shouldn't you rest?"

"I had enough rest for 4 days" She replied "Thanks again"

"It was nothing" I replied

"You saved my life how is that nothing?"

"I wasn't going to let you die was I?" I said back

"How come whenever something happens to me you're always there?" She asked

"Because I don't want you hurt and I'm a good friend" I replied looking at her, her hair was glowing form the light form the fire

"You're like my knight in shining armour" She said

"More like Werewolf" I said sarcastically

"Still the same thing to me" She said and done something I didn't think she'd do, she kissed me.


	35. Jealous

Amy

Everything went back to normal quite quickly and everyone was still trying to keep me safe especially Remus who wouldn't leave me alone. But I didn't mind that, I was sat at lunch and Dabi was sitting with me opposite Sirius I looked at where he was staring, past my head was a Hufflepuff girl with long blonde hair and deep green eyes like emeralds. She was stunning and I knew why he was staring and Dabi soon noticed.

"Sirius what are you doing?" She asked looking at him

"Nothing" He said, Dabi looked at the girl

"You're staring at her" She pointed out

"And?" He replied looking at Dabi

"I'm your girlfriend" She replied looking annoyed

"Yea but cant I look at other girls?" He asked

"Not like that" She replied "You're looking at her like your single"

"Dabi I love you but cant a man look at other be…" He stopped in his words

"You better shut up before my foot goes up your arse" She said and looked back at me

"So how's things with Remus?" She asked

"We're fine" I replied "He's being protective" We got up and walked around

"He wants you safe like a princess" She replied winking

She looked at a ravenclaw boy from our year, Connor Morus. He was handsome he had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Like super fit, every girl knew that

"Hey Connor" Dabi said smiling at him hoping Sirius noticed

"Hey Dabi" He said winking at us "Hey Amy"

I looked over at Sirius down the hall and he looked mad, James was hitting his head on the wall probably thinking what I was thinking this is going to end badly. The guys walked up to where we were and Connor had gone now but Sirius looked determined like he wanted to win a war between his girlfriend and him. Oh god!

"Hey guys" He said grinning

"Oh hey" Dabi said trying to play hard to get

"How are you beautiful?" He asked me

"Don't call me that and I'm fine thanks" I said I was leaning on the wall and he got closer to me his hand by my face

"You sure you're ok?" He asked getting close to me out the coner of my eye I could see Dabi was pissed off

"Sirius get away from my face" I said calmly

"Who can I when it's so pretty" He said as I tried moving from the wall his put his hands on my bum. Dabi was furious but I saved her the trouble I drove my knee right up to his groin.

"Don't flirt with me again Sirius or u get twice as hard and a slap" I said plainly, Remus was smiling at me, Peter trying not to crack up and James was laughing his head off. Sirius was in pain which satisfied Dabi A LOT!

James looked at me as we walked into Charms

"You just did that?" He asked

"He doesn't want to mess with me" I said smiling at him

"Good on you" he said "But I feel like they are going to have a fight"

"Same and it isn't going to be pretty" I said

"I'll try and talk Sirius to his senses" He said walking over to his mate

Later in the common room was hard because we tired getting them o talk but the refuse. So we locked them in the boy's dorms and let the magic happen…not that sort! you dirty minded person.

Dabi POV

They locked us together great! Sirius just sat down on his bed

"They want us not to fight" I said

"Well done" He said looking at the floor. We sat in silence for a while

"Dabi I'm sorry" He said looking at me

"No I over reacted" I said plainly

"I shouldn't of been rude I was just being me I guess" He said "It's just me you don't deserve it"

"You're a guy, I just feel like she was prettier and that you'll leave me"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that pretty am I?" I said

"No you're sexy though" He replied smiling "Ok let's forget about today and move on agreed?"

"Agreed but you might want to say sorry to Amy she got mad" I said smiling at him no more fights.

"I guess, I apologized to Remus, he got pretty annoyed at that" He laughed "He was like so angry"

"I can imagine" I replied "How long do you reckon? Till they actually get together"

"Not sure maybe they'll realize or they'll just act like nobody knows they're in love but they are" Sirius said "Which is stupid cos I know he just want to bang her"

"SIRIUS!" I screamed "Remus isn't like that, neither is Amy"


	36. Exams!

So everything was fine the bad news our exams had arrived yes the time for stress and revision (well for most people except Sirius who couldn't be bothered), we'd already had our most of them and they were pretty easy, somewhere harder but I had been revising for a month and the others complained saying it was hard I told them they should have revised with me.

Today it was defence against dark arts, pretty easy if you ask me. The questions signs of spotting a werewolf I found easy as the others did it made me smile. After the exam me and Dabi went and sat by the lake with Lily and put our feet in the water joking around

"Oh no" I said looking behind me

"What is it?" Lily asked

"The boys and snape" I said plainly no explanation needed, they were ganging up on him. So we ran over to see what was happening, hanging snape upside down

"Leave him alone" Lily shouted

"all right Evans?" James asked

"Leave him alone" Lily said "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well it more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean" James replied. Everyone laughed but Remus and lily.

"You think you're funny but you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone" She said coldly

"I will if you go out with me Evans" He said quickly "Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again" Snape feel to the floor

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid" She replied

"Bad luck, prongs" Sirius said from behind him. Snape hit James with a spell and James put snape back in the air again. People cheer but lily wasn't impressed

"Let him down"

"Certainly" James replied and Snape feel to the ground, his body was rigid as James put a jinx on him

"Leave him alone" Lily shouted. This went on for a few minutes and I lost interest really they always fighting.

"What is it with her?" James asked when she walked off.

"You're a jerk to her best friend" I said to him coldly

"Not you too Amy"

"It's true!" I said "Maybe if you want her to like you should leave him alone and be nice to her, right Dabi?"

"Yea Prongs, girls don't like jerks" She said looking at him

"Babe come one we were having a laugh" Sirius said to her

"By bullying someone?"

"Don't put it like that" Sirius said

"That's what it was, how about you clean up your act or I might just change my mind on us, goes for both of you" Dabi said pointing at James as well. The boys went silent and just stood there; we left them and walked off.

"I know they're our friends but it's just stupid" I said

"I admit I found ti funny to being with but now that's gone too far" Dabi said. We went and sat in the common room revising for our transfiguration exam tomorrow and the boys walked in 10 minutes later. Remus came and sat with me and looked at the book with me

"I said sorry for what I did to Lily" James said "Sorry for being a jerk"

"Good now revise" I said to the boys

"Hell no" Sirius said

"Fine when you fail don't blame me" I smiled at him as his hugged Dabi. I kept reading and the others just talked amongst them selves

"How did you do today?" Remus asked me

"It was easy" I replied looking at him

"Same" He replied, we looked over and the others were staring at us "Something seems like their up to something"

"I was thinking the same thing" I replied

"Come with us we want to show you something" Peter said we followed them upstairs to the boys dorms and walked in, we turned round to find the doors locked.

"Very funny let us out" I said

"NO" They shouted

"Guess we're stuck here" I said and sat with Remus on his bed

"What do you reckon their up to?" He asked

"Something tells me that they want us to do what we did to Dabi and Sirius" I said looking at the floor

"What end up telling each other what we're thinking?"

"Pretty much" I said

"Well if that's the case we might as well because I bet their listening" He said pointing at the door

"They want to know what I think" I smiled "I think Sirius is a stupid idiot and is only doing this because he can't handle the fact I might be more sexy than him"

"In your dreams" He said from behind the door

"Here it goes" He said "Like I told you before, You're really amazing and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you , you're the greatest friend I could ask for"

"Like I said before I couldn't live without you because you're the one who always helps me when I get hurt, you're like my hero"

"And you my angel" He smiled at me and just in that second I felt all happy inside and moved closer to him. The door opened and they all grinned at us

"oh la la " James wiggled his eyebrows and I just shook my head.

"You know what I think" Sirius said "We should let the girls sleep here tonight"

"Erm" I began

"Why not" Dabi said and pulled me to get my pj's in the other room. It was already 8 so we just got changed in our room and went over. For Dabi she just wore a large t-shirt going down to her thighs, I wore a t-shirt and a pair of short's like the ones you wear for gymnastics. The guys had never seen me in something like it so I felt a little exposed but Dabi still dragged me over there. I felt happy, I was about to sleep in the same bed a Remus and how could I not be happy seriously!


	37. Mooooorning

Next morning I woke up to the sun shining in the window, Remus had his arms around me holding me with him

"Moring" He whispered not to wake anyone else

"Morning what time is it?" I asked

"About 6:50" He answered I looked over to see James standing next to Sirius' bed who had Sirius and Dabi in.

"Wake up" He shook them; Dabi hit him in the stomach "What was that for?"

"The snooze button" Dabi replied in her morning voice half asleep. She rolled over and shook Sirius

"Wake up" she said to him and he sat up

"Good morning Love" He said in a sleepy voice grinning at her, Dabi looked at me with her _that is so sexy_ face, and I wasn't going to argue it was. I sat up in the bed and looked around everyone was awake probably time to go back to the girls dorms to get dressed.

"Why can't we sleep over in the girls room?" Sirius asked jokingly

"Because the others would hate it" Dabi said

"And James would probably annoy the shit out of Lily" I replied looking at him

"That is probably true" He laughed heading to the shower. I looked over at Remus still lying on the bed

"Get up lazy" I shoved him

"I'd rather stay here than do exams" He said

"Well do exams or fail life, you choice" I said to him, looking over at Sirius who was snogging Dabi

"Guys seriously its only 7 in the morning, can't you wait a while?" I asked

"No" they answered in unison and resumed

"At least wait till the rest of us are gone or go somewhere private" I said, So Sirius shut the curtains around his bed and now I wish I didn't cos I don't know what happened behind them. I slowly got out of the bed and stood up then Remus grabbed me by the waist

"Come on stay here for a bit" He pleaded

"I need to get showered and dressed and I promise I'll come back" I said to him "I'm sure you'd rather I smelled nice then like this with bed hair"

"Fine then go get ready" He said and released me, I went to our dorms and got showered, dried my hair and got dressed it was pretty easy, I couldn't be bothered with makeup today. I walked back to the boys to fine them ready well mostly the wear putting their shirts on so they were quick today I brought Dabi her clothes as she didn't want to walk to the girls dorms. Lazy shit. Sorry she may be my best friend but it's true.

"You guys are actually dressed when I walk in for once" I said

"Just for you" James grinned as I sat down on Remus' bed. Dabi came out makeup all done and she looked like normal so we headed to breakfast.

Harriet came and joined us "How are you guys enjoying exams"

"Their pretty easy" I said eating some toast. I looked at her and she was staring at this guy on the ravenclaw table. "Who's he?"

"Oh nobody" She said blushing bright red

"I can tell what you're thinking tell me" I begged

"Ok! He's Eric Logan" She said looking at him "We're in quite a few classes together we've been hanging out and stuff"

"And you like him" I said

"No shit Sherlock" She said at me jokingly "But yes, he's really kind and funny"

"Maybe he'll ask you out?" I gave her hope

"It seems like he likes me but I'm not getting my hopes us" She said "He's hot and loads of girls in ravenclaw think so as well"

I could see what she meant all the girls were giggling and looking at him but he didn't take any notice. He was hot dark tall and handsome my girls choose a good guy. Dark hair almost jet black, pale blue eyes with a pale skin. I could see these two together.

"Just wait and maybe it'll happen" I said to her

"Let's hope so" She said smiling at him

"But once you get a boyfriend it's like a dog you got to let him know who's boss and look after it all the time" Dabi said looking at Sirius "He's terrible sometimes I tell you"

We all laughed together, then the boys looked over at us

"Why you laughing?" Sirius asked

"Girl stuff" we all said together


	38. Water fight

Transfiguration was the last exam and it was pretty much other just waiting for the hour to finish. To begin with I just stared at the paper not knowing anything, then I got into the flow and answered most of them, it's not my best subject so I probably did badly. There was only 5 minutes left and I looked round at everyone frantically putting down answers. I turned round to see Remus a few rows away and he smiled obviously finished as well. James was behind him scribbling on his paper probably I3Evans, I know he is I can sense it. The bell rang and we handed in our papers and stepped out the hall everyone cheering as the OWLS were over and we just had to wait for the results which would kill me, I hate waiting for results I get all frustrated and think what if I done really badly and Oh merlin I'm such a fail.

"WHOOP ITS OVER" Dabi screamed over all the noise

"I know no need to scream it in my ear" Peter said rubbing his ear, I laughed. As we walked outside the sun was shining and everyone was just playing around sun bathing. I looked at James who ahd is mischievous look on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"Water fight?" He asked

"Yup" I answered, with our wands we created some water guns and balloons to fill up with the lake. We handed the balloons to everyone else and we took the guys and squirted people, soon everyone was joining in and everyone was soaking wet. I saw Remus and ran over to him before he saw me and squirted water down his back

"MERLIN THAT'S FREEZING" he screamed

"YOU BET YA" I shouted back, and he hit me with his own gun, and I screamed like a girl. I saw Harriet her hair looking brighter in the sun like fire and she was with Eric they were smiling and holding hands, I told her it would happen. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves it was certainly a good day. Until McGonagall came out

"What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" She shouted and everyone stopped

"Having a water fight professor having fun after our exams" Sirius said grinning

"I'll let the lot of you off today as it is the end of OWLS but get dried the lot of you and inside" She said and marched off. We all started laughing, we got rid of all the balloons and guns and headed up to the common room, put our uniforms out to dry and changed into normal clothes. We all sat around drinking lemonade the guys got form the elves in the kitchen. My hair was still soaking wet and would probably take ages to dry to I put it in a side plait.

"That was so fun" I said

"At least there's no more exams" Dabi said "No more learning"

"YES FINALLY" Sirius shouted

"Calm down we're going to learn more next year" I said to him

"Bummer" He said to himself, I shook my head like seriously what did he think we'd do for the last 2 years of school party?

"We should have water fights more often" I said

"Yes because I get all the girls wet" Sirius winked and Lily looked over at us like a what the hell face

"Hey Evan's did you like me getting you really wet?" James was saying in a dirty way

"No and if you mean in the dirty way, that's never going to happen" Lily said which made me laugh

"Bad luck Prongs" Sirius messed up James' hair, Lily just shook her head

"But it was fun I'll admit that" She said

"Did snape join in?" Peter asked

"No he said it was stupid and pointless and left his lose" Lily said happily, I gave her lemonade and she drank it cautiously

"It's from the kitchens don't worry they haven't jinxed it" I assured her, and then she downed it in no time.

"Oh Dabi Harriet and Eric I saw them holding hands" I told her

"Yaynus their together" She said "All three of us have g….." She stopped

Everyone looked at her, and she kind of looked away

"You were going to say everyone has a guy, weren't you?" Peter asked, Dabi nodded

"Who's Amy with then?" He asked again

"No one I just forgot that she's not with…." She looked at me and Remus and I started blushing

"Someone's a bit embarrassed" James sang

"Shut up" I said and threw a pillow at him, I looked at Remus who was just looking at the floor fiddling with his bottle.

"You ok?" I asked him

"Hm...um...yea I'm fine" He said, I just stared at him I knew something was up. Apart from Dabi basically just said we were in love but not together that was probably what he was thinking about. The others were just joking about stupid stuff and talking about quidditch, so I talked to him quietly

"Don't worry about what Dabi said" I told him

"I know, just kind of felt weird hearing it out loud" He replied

"Amy" Sirius shouted "I got a question"

"What is it?"

"When a girl is an animagus when she becomes in her form on her period does she have a period as an animal?" He looked at me curiously

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" I shouted at him

"Because you're a girl" He said

"Ask you GIRLfriend then" I said to him

"Don't get angry at me just wanted to know" He said to me, god I never want to take a trip into his brain ever!


	39. Just chatting

**AAH I RAN OUT OF IDEAS HELP**

Amy POV

So after the exams lesson we're pointless we didn't know our scores and that meant not knowing what we'd do for our NEWT'S. The teachers did do some higher level stuff to show what we would do if we took the subject but otherwise it was fun, Most teachers didn't know what to do so they let us talk basically a free period but in a class room. But it got rather loud and I hated it sometimes, so I just took out a book and read or started drawing in my notepad.

Sirius as Dabi were kissing again, with was not fun to watch at all. But luckily we had our lesson with hufflepuff's and it was herbology so just wonder around and look for plants on the field lesson. We just sat down by the lake and talked.

"Mr Black, I would prefer if you did not do that to your girlfriend in the lesson times" Mrs Sprout said

When she walked off they just started again. This made me think about Eric

"So how is thing with Eric?" I asked Harriet

"Amazing! He's so sweet" She said smiling

"You got yourself a great guy" I said lying on the grass

"You could as well" She began "Matthew was good but not the right one I suppose"

"True that" I replied

"Eric and I just get along, we spent some time together last weekend and after the OWLS I guess it kicked off really"

"I don't need a boyfriend, it's not necessary but it's nice to know someone loves you. I got the others anyway"

"Someone does love you, we all do" Harriet said

"Not that type, I mean proper love" I said

"That's what I meant well, one of us does" She said, I sat up looking at her "Don't act like you don't know" I just stared at her "OH COME ON AMY"

"If this is about…" I nodded over to Remus with James "No, I'm not ruining our friendship to have a boyfriend, I've seen it happen before two best friends fall in love, break up and then they don't talk, plus sometimes he's the only one who understands out of them"

"You told me that you never feel like a Gryffindor as you're not brave and risk-taker like the others" She said "Maybe that's a risk you should take"

"Sacrifice friendship for love?" I asked seemed like a stupid thing to do

"Maybe, we'll find out in time" She said "GUYS WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO STOP THAT?" She shouted at Dabi

"Never" Sirius grinned

"Well we need our girl time with her" I said

"Too bad, she likes me more" He said

"You want to bet?" Harriet asked

"I'm way sexier than you guys" He said

"Bitch please I cause global warming" Harriet said

"Our hotness combined causes the sun sunburn!" I said snapping my fingers. Dabi rolled her eyes at us

"You're all hot if it makes you sleep at night" She said

"How's hotter?" Sirius asked

"You're making me choose?" Dabi said

"Yes no it equal" He said

"The two because you made me choose" She smiled

"Fine then" Sirius said "James am I hot?"

"I'm not gay so I'm not answering that" James replied

"I'm not saying anything either" Peter and Remus said

"You're on your own" I said to Sirius

"Who cares loads of people think I'm hot" He said

"Like who?" Dabi answered

"Most the female population" He stated, we all rolled our eyes "Except you guys because you're weird"

"Thanks for the compliment" I said smiling "Being weird is better normal is boring"

"How do you know?" James asked

"Because normal people just sit around doing stuff and weird people do fun stuff" I replied

"You really thought this through?" Harriet asked

"I argue about it with my brother a lot" I nodded "He's hardly home anymore but that's great I got bigger room"

"Oh yea your house is built again" Peter said

"And it's amazing" I replied "You guys should so come over in the summer"

"I live next door I'm coming over every day" Dabi said

"Mum already thought about it, sofa bed for you in the bedroom" I said

"This is why I love your mum" Dabi said

"Harriet you have to come too" I said to her

"I'd love to" She replied

"Forget us then" The boys said

"Oh you can come for a day but not sleep over that's weird" I said

"Boy's in your room?" Remus asked

"You guys in my house at night" I replied

"She has a point" Harriet said "Never know what might happen with Sirius and Dabi"

"That's unfair" Dabi said

"You know it's true" Harriet said again

"Probably is" Dabi said

"What do we do for the next few months until we get our results we can't do a lot can we?" I said

"Well it's June and I think that they'll probably end up letting us have free lesson's and stuff" Remus said

"Maybe if they're nice" James said "Which they won't be"

"I'm sure they will they put up with us for a year they'll want us gone" I replied "Plus we only have two years left here"

"Is that it?" Peter asked

"Yea two more years left together" I said

"So we better make the most of it" James added

"Make it the time of our lives" Remus added on

"Last year is the best, less stress apart for NEWTS, and more responsibility and then there's chance of being head boy or girl, quidditch captain to make lasting memory and then there's leaver's dance" Harriet said enthusiastically

"There's a dance?" Sirius asked

"Just for 7th year, proper ball with the dresses and tuxedos AHH can't wait" She squealed "In America they call it Prom"

"More dress shopping finally" I said "I can't wait to get another dress"

"Why do girls need such fancy dresses only on night?" Peter asked

"This si the next biggest dress to your wedding dress" Dabi said

"And it gives everyone a lasting impression on how they remember you" I added

**Guys I need ideas please review I love to hear opinions**


	40. The results arrive

**Thanks for the idea my friend here it goes people we're getting there**

It was July time had passed so quickly, yes we did win the quidditch cup as we were amazing for those of you who don't know. We had to talk about what we wanted to do when we left school for me it was easy professor even if it was back at Hogwarts or in the muggle world I'd still love teaching kids, that was really the rest of our school year. So where was I end of July, it was our last day of 5th year, the time had gone so fast and today we got our OWL results which I was really anxious about. At the dinner McGonagall read out our names at breakfast handing us each our results in a sealed envelope.

"Amelia Lawrence" She called out I walked up and took my results and walked back to the table, we agreed that we'd all open them together so we waited till we all had our envelope's and looked at each other

"Together?" I asked

"Together" They all said, we ripped them open and read our letters

_Ordinary wizarding levels: Amelia Lawrence_

_Charms-E_

_Transfiguration-E_

_Care of magical creatures-O_

_Potions-O_

_Defence against dark arts-O_

_Astronomy-E_

_Herbology-E_

_Muggle studies-O_

_History of magic-E_

_Congratulations_

I just smiled at it 4 o's and 5 e's that was pretty good. I'm sure my parents would be happy and I could probably do the subjects I wanted at NEWTS.

"How'd you do?" I asked Dabi

"I got E's in everything apart from Dark arts I got an O" She grinned "And that's great considering I literally only revised for 30 minutes for each test"

"Well done to you" Sirius said "I got the same but an A in history of magic but I never pay attention anyway"

"I got O's and E's" James said "It's great"

"Same as James apart from an A in divination" Peter said looking please

"Remus?" I asked

"Here we go" Sirius said

"I got mainly O's and few E's" He said smiling "You?" He asked me

"4 o's 5 e's" I said "So I'm definitely happy"

"WE PASSED" Dabi screamed "HARRIET WHAT YOU GET?"

"I DONE AMAZING THANKS" Harriet screamed back "YOU AMY?"

"I DONE SO WELL" I screamed at her and laughed, we done really well and probably all in the same class, or not but who cares!

"All students please return to your dormitories and we pack your belonging tomorrow you shall board the Hogwarts express home in the morning after breakfast is served" We all headed to the dorms and packed our belongings which normally took a while with the girls. It was all 'hey are these your socks?' or 'that's my hairbrush' or 'has anyone seen my INSERT ITEM HERE' It probably took us an hour to organize which stuff was ours and other peoples by then it was already 10pm. By then we were all exhausted and just passed out on our beds.

When I woke up it was probably about 6am the elves were probably making food early as we left at 10 today they wanted us out early this year. I got dressed and put my other stuff back in the trunk. Dabi was already awake so we went down to breakfast. Surprisingly most students had got up early today. Even the boys had come down early, as it was the last day we could wear our own clothes, within reason. So I just wore my jeans and white t-shirt, in a few days the other's were coming round for a few days, as my parent were out of town for a week mum said they could come round.

"So how's at home when we're coming?" James asked

"Me" I said

"You're mum's letting us sleepover for a few nights when its only you?"

"Well she doesn't know you guys are sleeping over she won't know, she's away with dad for the week and my brother's away as well" I replied

"Amy the Badass over here" Sirius said

"as long as I clean it up before she gets home I'm fine" I said to him

"But still it's not like you" Dabi replied

"I like it" Sirius said

"OH calm down guys" I said eating my toast

Hours later the hall was cleared our trunks on the train and we'd be off home. Home sweet home, and by myself bored as hell. I got on the train early so we had a compartment to ourselves. I took up a seat with Remus and peter, Dabi and Sirius opposite James on the floor, we always know how to over crowd a compartment. Like always. The train ride was ok I guess there was laughing joking and talking about miseries of holidays and how we'd wish to be together which was funny. Our last time together as 5th years from tomorrow on we'd be 6th years. And that means we have more authority and can boss people around. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?

"So when you want us round?" James asked eating so sweets

"Any time after 10 because I'll probably not be dressed before that" I answered

"Moony wouldn't mind that" Sirius said

"Sirius if you say one thing like that again I swear I'll lock you in our shed" I said "And throw all your clothes down my toilet and pee on them"

"Ok ok I'll stop" He replied

"Good because I weren't going to actually pee on them" I said

"That made no sense Amy" Peter said looking weirdly at me

The train stopped and I looked out the window we had arrived a our destination. Everyone began to file out of the train and our compartment left, I crabbed my trunk and went to the platform. Great parents weren't here, mum was probably in the muggle car park like usual. I saw Sirius walk miserably off with his family, Dabi walked with her parents, I know they lived next door but they were going to visit her family first. All of my friends walked away with their family and I'm there having to walk through a muggle platform alone. I was half way across kingscross station when someone ran up behind me

"Hey" Remus said pulling his trunk behind him.

"Hey what you doing here?" I asked

"My family parked outside as well thought I'd walk with you" He said

"Thanks I didn't really like being alone anyway" I replied as we made our way to the car park I saw mum's car

"They said it's ok for next week" He replied and smiled

"My mum's other there waiting I better get going" I said and pushed my stuff towards the car and he grabbed my arm

"Promise you'll send me and owl when your home, we can talk till next week" He asked

"Sure" I said looking at the floor "See you soon Moony"

I left him with his family and got in the car

"Whose he?" Mum asked looking in the mirror at Remus

"Remus he's a friend, he's coming round"

"Looked a little more than friends" She said

"MOTHER" I shouted

"Ok I'll be quite" She replied laughing


	41. Holidays

**So here it is the end hope you enjoyed the story**

**Amy**

A week had passed I spent most my time reading books listening to music or in the garden just to keep myself entertained. Mum made me clean my room which somehow managed to get extremely messy within two days of sleeping in it. Yup I was pretty messy, but if the others were sleeping over that meant keep everything clean and anything personal hidden. And they would never find it. Especially the boys they would turn my room upside down.

Mum and dad left that morning going on a trip for a week to see my grandparents' house in Wales. My brother was on holiday with his new girlfriend so everything should work out fine. It was 9am I think and I was just eating my breakfast, I got up early so I knew I'd be ready. Just my shorts and checked shirt, I probably looked like a farmer's daughter. A knock on the door

"HOLA" Dabi said as I opened the door, lives 2 seconds away but has to be the first to arrive.

"Hey" I replied letting her in

"Nice house and we are getting you sorted out" She said looking me up and down

"I don't look that bad do I?" I asked

"No just some improvements like add some lip gloss maybe and eyeliner" She said "Good job I brought my makeup"

"Come on lets go to my room" Just to make life hard for her I kept fidgeting like the lovely friend I am. After a while the boys arrived and so did Harriet. I got out some buried ice cream with 7 spoons we just ate it from the tub so it was like a spoon fight, we played mini quidditch in my garden and just mucked around in general it was probably the funest day ever. All the guys slept in the guest room and Harriet and Dabi managed to squeeze in my room the double bed was shared by me and Dabi while Harriet took the sofa bed. It was probably 1am in the morning and I went downstairs trying not to wake anybody but I found someone in the living room the light was on I'm sure I turned it off? I picked up the bat by the door (don't ask why we have it) and opened the door silently holding the bat up

"MERLIN PUT THAT DOWN" screamed Remus

"What you doing down here I thought it was a thief" I said scared

"I couldn't sleep" He said "So I came down to read instead of hearing the others snore"

"Sorry" I said and dropped the bat on the chair.

"No problem" He answered "Come have a seat"

"You do realize every minute we're down here is another minute Sirius and dabi could sneak off?"

"Who cares?" He said "Not like they'll hide it"

"Good point" I said quietly "How's everything?" I asked

"It's ok I guess" He said

"You don't sound so sure"

"Don't worry about it" He looked at the floor

"Remus don't hide things from me that's not how we work" I said

"I know that it's just hard" Remus said

"What's hard? You're not being clear" I answered trying to look at him but he stared at the floor

"Loving a girl I know doesn't deserve to be with a monster"

**MWHAAHAHAAHAHA I will be doing another story a carry on from this so I'll post it soon BYE GUYS**


	42. AN

So i did do another sequel to this story go check it out guys :D any ideas feel free to tell me hope you enjoy


End file.
